High Priest
by CrowNoYami
Summary: Confined to his chair, Bobby strikes a bargain for help with the one creature who had tried to help his boys before. Is the grumpy wheelchair-bound hunter ready for another trickster in his home? And why does Loki seem angel-shy?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** **So a few things first, this was originally supposed to be my submission for the Gabriel Big Bang however due to Gabe not showing up until a bit later and being unable to switch POV I had to scrap the idea and post it as a random fic. Second, this does not have a beta; if anyone is interested in helping me edit this story and who either has the 'review' feature on Word or Google Docs (so I can see the changes made please) let me know either as an email, message on social media or in the comments.**

 **I'm posting this before my usual Tuesday postings because I'm still looking for a beta for it. Once I get everything settled it will join my regular Tuesday updates. As always please note the warnings at the start of each chapter, while the tags WILL be added as the story moves along and I know what's in store in detail the warnings at the beginning of each chapter are exclusive to that chapter alone, if you do not see a warning that means there is nothing to be warned about… besides angst, I always add some of that.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!  
With love,  
Crow**

 **Warnings** **: Depression, Drinking**

 **Chapter 1**

"For the last time I'm fine, you two go there's not much you can do around here except get in my way." Bobby watched as the boy looked to each other, as if weighing if he was being honest. Problem was, he was being honest. There wasn't much two hunters and a run-down angel could do for him. Castiel had already explained that his healing was limited. The angel could heal some of his pain, but overall, Bobby was on his own about his legs. Still, sitting around with the kid-gloves on around him wasn't helping Sam and Dean kill the Devil.

He wasn't much help to the boys either, not without being able to move around to pull them out of trouble. Which was why he needed to get them out of the house. Thankfully, Sam was the first to start bringing things up from the panic room for him, making sure everything was on the ground floor, so he could have access to everything. Dean had wanted to start construction on a ramp, but Bobby had waived the thought off. If it all went according to plan they would have bigger fish to fry than if he could wheel out of the house.

"We're just worried about you Bobby, are you sure you don't want us to stick around for a few more days? I know we have the kitchen stocked but you haven't let us move everything downstairs from your bedroom… if there's anything…"

While he appreciated what Sam was trying to do, Bobby couldn't help but feel like the boy was trying too hard. Sighing, Bobby patted Sam's arm for a second, chancing a glance at Dean who was putting their bags into the truck of the Impala. Sam was partially right, while they had managed to get most of his things downstairs and clean up around the house, so he could wheel around in relative comfort, there was still a lot to do, things the older hunter needed to do on his own. Looking up at the man he considered his youngest son, Bobby at least found humour in how far he had to look up now. And he thought the kid was tall before.

"I'm sure Sam, you and Dean have more work to do than catering to an old man. Your hunt is only a few hours away if I need you guys to come back and do something I can wait a few days. While you're out hunting I'll still be able to manage the phones and get some research done on our whole Apocalypse issue. I'll be fine Sam, I may be stuck in this chair but I'm not useless."

"I wasn't saying you were Bobby! God you're the farthest thing from useless! I just didn't want to leave if there was something I could do…" corrected Sam, his eyes wide at the thought of Bobby thinking himself useless. It was the exact reaction Bobby had been counting on. While he didn't like doing it, it was easy to manipulate Sam if you knew what buttons to press. "If you don't think so then you get yourself in that car and get to work. I got the books, you two keep swinging at what you can while I try to find something to pull the plug on the end of the world."

Sam nodded his head, clasping Bobby on the shoulder before climbing into the Impala where Dean was waiting behind the wheel. Bobby was able to catch Dean's worried gaze, nodding his head to let the older brother know he would be fine. It only took another minute for Dean to pull out of his yard and drive away. Bobby wheeled back, shutting the door before manoeuvring himself toward the kitchen. While it was a bit hard to figure out the right way to move the wheels it wasn't his first time he was confined to a wheelchair. It was however the first time the doctors said it was forever.

Trying to shake the knowledge out of his head that he was stuck in the chair until he could find a miracle cure, Bobby grabbed the pot of coffee Sam had made before leaving and opened the cupboard Dean had made sure was stocked and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. If he was going to get through this he would need some liquid courage. By the end of the night Bobby had finished the bottle of whiskey and was slumped over his desk, a notebook on one side of a large book while a gun rested on the other. When he woke the next morning to his legs still uselessly confined to the chair Bobby didn't bother trying for coffee instead he poured a full glass from a new bottle.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings** **: Depression, Suicidal thoughts.**

 **Shout out to Queen0fHearts, who not only has no idea what she signed up for putting up with me but beta** **'** **d this in no time flat, so I could have this posted with my Tuesday updates ^^**

 **Chapter 2**

Bobby hadn't expected it to get easier, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to walk any time soon. Still the constant thoughts running through his head on how useless he had become weren't something he had been expecting. Though he did his best looking for a way to pull the plug on having Lucifer topside, it was working just as well as his research in trying to get his legs back. There had been moments, more than he would like to admit, where Bobby had considered taking himself out of the picture. Every morning he looked to his gun, one he set beside his bed at night, and every morning he held it in his hands wondering if this would be the day he put it to his mouth.

Each day was getting harder and harder for him to continue, and while he knew Sam and Dean needed his head in the game, Bobby couldn't focus enough to truly be there for his boys which set him off even more. When they contacted him about a witch being able to reverse the years of someone's life, he hadn't been able to stop himself. It had been a challenge to get into his van and load it up with everything he would need, and for a moment he wished he had let Sam and Dean build him a proper ramp for his damn chair.

A few hours later Bobby was sitting across from his only hope, a witch who seemed amused by the very idea of him winning back his legs. When he lost, when he felt the life drain out of him, Bobby didn't know what he should have felt, but relief wasn't what he had been expecting. He would be dead soon. Though he shouldn't, the thought caused such a rush of relief that Bobby couldn't help but look to the witch in almost thanks.

The witch for his part didn't say anything but had nodded to Bobby, and, though he wished he didn't, Bobby felt he could understand the witch a bit better, almost accept him. Then Dean was laying down his years on the line, and he went from thanking the witch to wanting to watch him burn; sadly, he was in no condition to fight anything let alone a powerful witch with youth on his side. As the boys fixed his blunder and finished the hunt, what he told Dean wasn't something he was proud of though it didn't make it any less true.

He was useless, or at least he felt it. Often it was hopelessness that surrounded his mind. There was nothing for it; he couldn't walk, and while he knew he could still research for the boys and try to find a way out of the situation they were in he still _felt_ like he was useless without his legs. He couldn't even go to the damn grocery store anymore without it costing him an extra hour just to get everything inside his house, and while he knew there were a few people who would be willing to help him around town, he wasn't going to ask.

They already thought he was the town drunk, why let them know he was also the town charity case? As he left the boys again, Bobby tried to think of something, anything he could do to make this better, so he could be a part of it again. The lore he was working on was a dead end. Everything was different variations saying the same thing. Eventually Heaven and Hell were going to have their prize fight, and no matter who won humanity was going to end up being collateral damage.

Glancing at his bookshelf once he made it inside, Bobby sighed before wheeling over and picking up another book to take to his office. Something caught his eye while he was setting the book down. It was an older book, a collaboration made by some explorer of all the different variations of the Apocalypse. Setting on his shelf, unless the boys had moved it into the office for easier access, was a wooden stake. The blood along the tip was embedded into the wood, long ago turned brown from the surrounding air, but it was there none the less.

Bobby couldn't help but remember the case; it had been one that stood out among the others. While he hadn't explained it to Sam or Dean, the Trickster wasn't the first one he had run into, and he was certain there were more out there giving their delicate touch to justice. The one who had killed Dean on repeat though, he was something else. Anansi had toyed with Bobby when he was a new hunter, had tried to kill him or teach him a lesson, but even he hadn't been powerful enough to manage time in a loop.

From what Bobby had managed to get from the research Sam had riddled off after his time hunting the thing -a conversation that never reached Dean's ears- there was only one possibility on who it could be. Gods, demi or otherwise, got the bulk of their power from people believing in them, from people worshipping them. Anansi had his power from those who had believed before he went into retirement, but the trickster Sam had been against wasn't conserving his energy. He was working without losing any power.

There were only so many gods believed in any more, and only a few of them were tricksters. It didn't take long for Bobby to be able to narrow down the list, and while there were still a few that could have been who he was looking for, most didn't seem to fit what he knew of this trickster. It took Bobby a while to gather what he needed; the herbs hand been fine, but he had needed to substitute on the blood. Hopefully whatever illusion Dean had killed that night in the college would be enough to at least draw the god's interest.

Cutting his palm onto the stake while chanting, Bobby struck a match and threw it on the wood which was being held in a large metal bowl along with several herbs. Closing his eyes for a second, Bobby tried to will his summons to the god, hopeful he was praying to the right one. If he was lucky, Bobby would be able to convince the trickster that they could work together. While he doubted Sam or Dean saw it the same way he did, Bobby could see how in his own way the creature had been trying to teach them a lesson.

Hopefully he would be willing to help try to keep the world spinning. Opening his eyes, Bobby called out the name he hoped was right, putting enough force into his voice to call the being forth.

"Loki."

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings** **: Canon Divergence, Gabriel is Loki.**

 **This was edited by Queen0fHearts ^_^**

 **Chapter 3**

There were times in his life Gabriel couldn't help but be proud of his work. It wasn't as often as he would like; most days while he did enjoy giving assholes a kick in the rear he wasn't exactly proud. This, however, was something special. Pulling the two hunters into his own personal television was going to take a lot more effort than he would give just any lesson, so hopefully it would work. The past two tricks had been designed to do one thing and ended up doing the other.

First, the archangel had tried to show the vessels that there were monsters out there who were more powerful than they could imagine and willing to negotiate. Gabriel had been hopeful the hunters would let him tell his side of the story once it was established he didn't want to fight. Instead they had tried to kill him, which led to him having to break down and try another trick once Dean sold his soul.

If Sam had just learnt what he was trying to teach him, to let Dean go instead of focusing his energy on revenge, they wouldn't be in the situation they were in now. Still, Gabriel couldn't help but try one last time to reach out to the two who were either their last hope or damnation. This time instead of making a lesson to help them see his point, Gabriel decided to try and reverse psychology the two.

Trapping them in a world where they were forced to play their roles, would surely make them do anything to prove him wrong. Placing a few candy wrappers at the scene, Gabriel sat back and waited. It didn't take long before the two hunters were looking into the case. Having a woman claim The Hulk had been the one to kill her boyfriend would surely be enough to gather their attention.

Gabriel didn't have to wait long before he felt the hunters come into town. While the scribbles Castiel put on their ribs hid them from his angelic side, the trickster had been careful to mark them with his own branch of magic when they first met. Rubbing his hands together, Gabriel watched as Sam checked out the site of the Hulk-hole he had formed when something started to tug at him. It wasn't something he felt often enough; while it was like a prayer, Gabriel had turned off that line ages ago, no longer wishing to hear from his former family.

This wasn't a simple prayer; though few, he did still receive prayers as Loki, but this felt different. Ignoring as Sam met up with Dean, Gabriel searched inside his pagan magic to pinpoint what was happening. When he found the link between himself and a human, Gabriel snorted slightly. He felt a summoning, and not just any summoning but one using his illusion's blood. It wouldn't force him to appear for whatever the human wanted, but it did tickle if he ignored it.

Shrugging, Gabriel followed the link until he found something he hadn't been expecting. Watching as the older hunter bled into the bowl, Gabriel was impressed. The man had not only saved the stake Dean had used years ago but was willing to put his blood into the mix. Hearing the older hunter call his name, Gabriel glanced once more around the room. There was nothing which could trap him here, and while he didn't put it past the human to have a plan, this didn't feel like being hunted.

With a snap Gabriel made a high-back chair appear in the room on the other side of where the hunter was sitting. Making himself appear on the chair, Gabriel laid across the seat, his leg draped over the arm rest while he propped his chin on his hand. If the hunter was surprised to see him he didn't let it show and instead did something Gabriel hadn't been expecting; the hunter thanked him.

"Thanks for coming. I wasn't sure it would work." Gabriel nodded his head, interested in what the other wanted. "Well typically it wouldn't but seeing who you are I couldn't help but be curious what a hunter would want from me. Last time we met you were trying to kill me. What brings you to summoning me now?" Gabriel had meant to start the conversation mockingly however he couldn't quite manage it. Something was wrong with the man, something deep in his soul.

Using a bit of angelic vision, Gabriel glanced at the soul in front of him and nearly gasped out at what he saw. Not only was the soul dimmed with what he guessed was depression, but there was something else there dark and twisted, brought forth to be woven into his actual body. There were very few beings that could twist something like this, forcing a human to be unable to heal, and Gabriel had a feeling he knew which species did it to the hunter. It was wrong; angels were brought forth to be creatures of light, and though he couldn't read the signature of who did this to the man, Gabriel knew it to be one of his younger brothers. Had Heaven truly fallen so far?

"Way I figure you're the only god out there that would listen to me. You had to have noticed that the end of the world is happening out there, and we could use your help to stop it." With a large sigh, Gabriel observed at Bobby again, taking in the tarnished soul and broken body before him. It wasn't what Gabriel wanted to do, and while he knew he would have to do something or die trying this wasn't it. The last thing he had expected was to have one of the crew try to seek him out, especially like this.

Snapping his fingers, Gabriel vanished the bowl and stake. "You have to know I'm going to want something out of this. Way I see it, I'm the one with all the mojo who you can call on these days. I was actually just about to play a trick on your boys to show them the light so to speak, but this I think will turn out even better." Standing from his chair, Gabriel made his way over to place his hands on Bobby's desk, surprised when the man didn't flinch back.

"You're smart so you must have figured out that this is going to take a lot of power, power that is in short supply these days. If you want my help? You need to help me first."

Bobby didn't hesitate before answering. "How? You don't seem the trading in souls type." Gabriel shook his head in response, snapping a thin leather cord with a crystal medallion on it. The crystal glimmered in the soft light, showing a symbol Bobby knew from his research of two snakes intertwined.

"I don't want your soul, Robert Singer… I want your worship. At least once a day you are to bleed on this while in prayer. I'll teach you how to pray and it only takes a couple drops, but I expect your actual prayer and none of that going through the motions shit. If you want me to use my power, you have to give me power to use."

Bobby reached out and took the medallion from Gabriel, their fingers touching only for a second before Bobby pulled away, the trinket in hand. "You want me to be one of your followers and give you a power boost? Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but that seems a bit too easy." While he spoke, Bobby looked the medallion over, though he couldn't find anything dangerous about it besides a small prick near the top. It wasn't something that would cause any major damage if he touched it by accident but would make things easier so he didn't have to cut himself with a knife every day.

Gabriel shrugged, his focus on the man who had called him. "Not exactly. While I don't think we're ready for it yet, I plan on making you High Priest." That cut off whatever remark Bobby had been about to say as he stared at Gabriel with widened eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't think of it yourself. This kind of dedication though? You need to be able to _believe_ in me, might be a bit of a hard pill to swallow for a hunter so I'll let you think about it and I'll be back in a bit."

With a snap, Gabriel left the hunter alone to think about his deal. After he circled the area once to make sure Bobby was properly warded, Gabriel made his way to his home. Getting a High Priest had never been his intentions. Even years ago when his followers were at their max he never needed one. He may be considered a god, but nobody knew where he came from. He had no story from before he met Odin and that was how he liked things. Now it seemed when he should be running he was going to be right in the thick of things.

Still, at least he would get something out of the deal.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	4. Chapter 4

****This has been edited by Queen0fHearts**

 **Chapter 4**

Hearing that Sam and Dean had somehow managed to bring up the trickster before he even had a chance to really think about the deal should have surprised him. With a long sigh Bobby mentioned he had already met with the creature. Not a day later and Bobby was opening his door to two worried hunters. Wheeling himself into the living room, the older hunter didn't bother beating around the bush. "Before you two start, it wasn't none of your business until after I talked to the god. He didn't come messing with me. I summoned him, and he answered the call though I get the feeling he didn't have to."

Dean snorted while Sam seemed interested in what Bobby had to say. Pulling out a bottle of scotch he kept in the room, Bobby poured himself a glass and passed the bottle to Dean who grabbed a glass and poured his own. "Why would you summon the thing, Bobby? I don't know if you noticed but the guy really has it out for us." There was a whooshing sound from the doorway and Bobby didn't bother greeting Castiel; instead he raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"You telling me you have any other gods or powerful beings up your sleeve? Way I figure we could use all the help we could get, and this isn't just some pagan god like the few your guys have come up with. Loki still has followers and power he can draw from." Castiel was silent for a moment before he nodded. While Bobby was still a little sore about Castiel not being able to heal his legs, it was good to have someone in his corner when dealing with an angry Winchester.

"I have confirmed what I could, Dean. While angels and pagans tend to avoid each other there are rumors of some of their abilities, and Loki in particular, is one who has managed to out trick and over power many in his time on Earth. I see no reason why he would not make a valuable ally so long as his allegiance is with us." Castiel turned to Dean then, his eyes locking with Dean's until Bobby was near uncomfortable with the two in the room.

"He can help, Dean, and more importantly so long as he is bound by his word and magic I see no reason not to trust him. Loki has never been one for bloodshed, and while violent and accepting of sacrifices he is one of the few gods who does not thrill in battle but tries to avoid it. All of which you would have known if you would have done as Sam and researched his history on your own. Now if you do not mind I will continue my search for my Father. If I can find him this will be over in seconds."

With another rustle of feathers, Castiel was gone, and Bobby was faced with a more passive Dean to deal with. Sharing a look with Sam over how Dean changed his tune the second Castiel said it was okay, Bobby sipped his drink. There were so many things they needed to do and sitting around and debating about things that were already done wasn't one of them. "Listen, I didn't ask your permission to summon the god because I didn't need it and still don't. While I don't trust him until after he's sworn to help us, Loki isn't the enemy here. I can handle the trickster. You two handle your end."

"You can handle me huh?"

Bobby cursed before turning to the chair he would have been using if he didn't need one with wheels. There was Loki, lounging with a colorful drink in his hand, a small straw sticking out the side. Dean was right with Bobby with his own curse, though Sam looked more intrigued than anything else. Placing a hand on his brother's arm to stop him from speaking, Sam was the first to say something while Loki's eyes darted between the three hunters, always returning to Bobby.

"Loki, we were wondering when you would show up. Bobby was saying that you want to help us?" Sam's voice was both hopeful and disbelieving at the same time, and Bobby hoped he wasn't about to be proved wrong. He had been expecting the trickster to come back but had hoped the boys would be gone or in bed by the time he did. It wasn't as long as Bobby had been hopeful for to think, but he knew his choice the second Loki had left.

Nodding his head at the god, Bobby cleared his throat. "Yeah, he's here to help." At the admission, Loki grinned, raising his glass slightly in the air before taking a sip. His eyes flashed a soft golden light before it was gone, and Bobby could feel something in his chest catch at the deal being sealed. It wasn't the kiss he had been half expecting, but it was no less binding.

"What, just like that? There has to be a deal here, Bobby. Please don't tell me you sold your soul to this guy," demanded Dean, which only made Loki laugh. "No, I have no need for a human soul, no profit in it." Loki stood from the chair, making his way over to Bobby who fought back the urge to tense. With a swish of his hand, Loki no longer was holding the drink but was standing behind him.

Placing a hand on either shoulder of the man, Loki smirked at the brothers who looked like they were about to jump out of their seats. "No, what I wanted was simple. You want me to use my powers and help you sweep up your mess? Fine, I can do that. I like this world, and I don't want to see it get burnt to ash along with you humans. Problem is I don't have as much power as I used to. Hardly any of us gods do with Christianity coming and wiping out our followers. So, to have any power to use, Bobby here is going to help me out, and I help you boys out on the apocalypse front."

"And how exactly is Bobby going to help you gain power?" asked Sam, his body still tense though he could see the logic in the arrangement. Loki's grin nearly split his face at the question. "You boys are looking at my new High Priest." With those words Loki laughed before disappearing with a snap leaving Bobby alone to deal with two pissed off hunters.

"Balls."

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	5. Chapter 5

****This has been edited by Queen0fHearts**

 **Chapter 5**

"What the hell, Bobby?!" demanded a furious Dean. Bobby sighed before throwing back the rest of his drink. He hadn't planned on having the boys find out about what he was doing, not until he was comfortable with it himself. "Now you listen here, what I did? Was get us some power to use in all this mess. Even with your fallen angel we needed more help, and I was able to get it. All he's asked from me was a few drops of blood and to say a few words at night, no real sacrifice."

Dean didn't stay to listen to Bobby, instead he stormed off into the salvage yard most likely to take his aggression out on one of the junkers Bobby had laying around. Taking off his ballcap to run a hand through his hair, Bobby sighed. "I'll talk to him when he calms down a bit. We were going to ask the trickster for help when we found him on our last hunt. I don't know if he's upset that you beat him to it or that you had to at all."

Bobby looked to Sam who seemed way too relaxed about the whole ordeal. Raising an eyebrow in question, Sam shrugged. "I get it, and though I feel guilty that you had to do it in the first place, it's not like I haven't done the same. At least you were smart enough to ask from a creature besides a demon."

Bobby nodded before speaking, his tone no longer defensive. "Pagans are just as tricky, but Loki isn't the first trickster I've run into, and the last one -though he gave me a scare- could have killed me and didn't. For something that is known for tricking people, they actually are pretty straight forward… once you understand the lesson."

Looking up at Sam, Bobby sighed again. "Loki was the only one I could think of who has tried to help you boys more than once. He was willing to let Dean go at the college, to let us all go without a trick, and even when we thought we killed him he didn't come after us for revenge. Then when you were stuck in that time loop…" Bobby watched Sam flinch slightly at the reminder. "When you were stuck, I got to thinking that it wasn't to hurt you, not really. There was a lesson there, to let Dean go… I don't know how much of this whole thing he knew about, but I bet he knew something to try and stop it."

"Do you think he's really going to help?" asked Sam, his voice not accusing but hopeful. Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, he's going to help. He was waiting for my okay before he started to look for a way to try and stop this." Sam didn't say anything for a minute, and Bobby emptied his glass before starting to roll out of the room, bottle in hand. "You two know where the bed is. I'm going to nurse this and get some shut-eye." Bobby left, wheeling his way out with the bottle of whiskey between his thighs while he used both hands to go into his room.

Half-expecting to see the trickster in his room when he opened the door, Bobby shrugged off the god's absence before making his way inside, closing the door behind him. It was a bit tricky for him to get on the bed and under the blankets, so he didn't freeze overnight. A few more moments and he had another glass poured and was sipping on it, back pressed against the headboard while he thought. There was no going back now. He had agreed to take on the role Loki had assigned him, which meant he had to work on his faith.

Bobby knew a bit about each religion. You had to when you worked as a go-to for most hunters. With one hand on his drink, Bobby picked up the book which has been sitting beside his bed. Prying it open to where he had left off, Bobby began to read on what little was known about Loki. It wasn't enough for Bobby to go from; stories about how he had tricked the other gods into something but always seemed to clean up his mess wasn't enough for Bobby to base his faith on.

"You know there are more interesting books out there. I suppose you should know who you're praying to, right? Those books only have about half the stories." Bobby should have been surprised at having someone else in his room, but he wasn't. Marking his spot in the book, Bobby turned to face the trickster who was laying at the foot of the bed on his side, head propped up with his hand. "Seriously, even the older texts don't have anything but half the truths in them. I mean according to your lore I'm supposed to be tied up by my son's entrails until Ragnarök. Yet here I am in all my glory. Makes you wonder what else they're missing, doesn't it?"

He had a point. As much as Bobby didn't want to admit it Loki being there proved that the lore would only take him so far. "Is any of this stuff even true?" asked Bobby gesturing to the book he had been reading.

Loki nodded, a soft smile on his face Bobby hadn't been expecting. "Most of it, actually. Thing is though, you can't keep me down for long, and while I got back out Odin was willing to make a trade. I use my tricks for good, and he lets my children go free." Loki shrugged then, sitting up so he could sit cross-legged on the bed. "Only reason I was going to ruin his little realm was to get them out, but he was willing to play ball after he slept on it a few years."

Catching Bobby's eye, Loki continued. "Odin may be many things, but stupid isn't one of them. I'm not someone who can be tied down for long, and he knew it would be in his best interest to let me go willingly, to strike a deal instead of waiting until I got out on my own." Loki's expression changed to smile. "Besides, what we both wanted was the same thing, our kids back. He wanted me to cry for Balder, and I wanted my kids to no longer be restricted. It was easy to ask Hel to release Balder, and once he was free they took that damn rope off Fenrir. Jörmungandr and Thor will never see eye to eye, but he's allowed to use his smaller form now to interact on both Earth and Asgard."

"You're telling me you managed to free two of the deadliest creatures out there?" asked Bobby, his eyes wide.

Loki sighed before shaking his head. "I'm telling you I got my boys out of prison. Besides, Fen and Jör are a lot different than what you're picturing. Ragnarök isn't my end game, and I have no intentions of unleashing my wrath upon Earth or Asgard. I'll have you know I kind of like this planet, and humans are amusing. You're going to have to start thinking about how you speak about me though, Singer. As my High Priest your words have power behind them, and by renouncing my children you are renouncing a part of me."

While the warning was given firmly, Bobby sighed before nodding his head. He should have known there was more to this than he had originally thought. It wasn't that he was going to change his mind. They needed Loki, and if he had freed his kids there were at least two other powerful beings who could help as well. As if reading his thoughts, and perhaps he was, Loki spoke up again while shaking his head.

"I have no problem rounding up some of the other gods. Most of us with any juice left will be willing to do what we can to protect this world and what few believers we still have… but I don't plan on asking my kids unless we can't avoid it. We'll be dealing with angels, more specifically archangels, and neither Jörmungandr or Fenrir are ones to think strategy… they're more likely to rush forward and get themselves killed. I swear sometimes all my cleverness was soaked up by Hel and Sleipnir."

Before Bobby could ask, Loki raised his hand, pointing his finger at Bobby. "Yes, Sleipnir is my son. Yes, I gave birth, and no, I do _not_ want to talk about it." Bobby couldn't help but laugh slightly. It was the closest to a laugh he had been since he woke up in that damn hospital.

"So, I guess asking about the time you dressed in drag is out of the question too?"

Loki glared at Bobby who was grinning at the god although there was no real heat behind it. "I'll have you know I _killed_ that outfit. Thor only wished he could have pulled it off."

Bobby noticed how Loki seemed to be unable to stop from moving while he spoke, how he waved his arms in the arm as he explained the whole ordeal and how Thor should have been thanking him for getting Mjölnir back. There was something there while Loki spoke, and while he didn't think it was much yet watching the god was something Bobby felt he could do this forever and never grow tired. When Loki let his guard down a bit and started to rant, Bobby couldn't help but become enthralled in what the god was saying. Maybe if he played his cards right, this High Priest thing wouldn't be so bad.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	6. Chapter 6

****This has been edited by Queen0fHearts**

 **Chapter 6**

Having Loki reveal himself surprisingly didn't change anything. While Dean was still being a pain in the ass, Sam must have spoken to him the night before as the subject was mostly dropped. However, Bobby did notice that even on the few occasions he was mentioned, Loki himself didn't show up. While not expecting the god to be at his beck and call, Bobby would have thought he would be around when Dean started talking shit about him, having wanted proof Loki wasn't just fooling around and was going to help, but the god never showed. Waving the concern aside, it wasn't until Castiel spoke that Bobby realized what was probably wrong.

"I'm surprised he decided to help at all. While I do not currently have the power to kill him on sight, even falling as I am, as an angel I could do considerable damage to Loki should the need arise. This is a battle between angels, for Loki to insert himself into this war is to put himself at risk when he would most likely otherwise survive," stated the angel, standing with his back against the wall of Bobby's small kitchen. They had decided to talk before Bobby kicked them out. A hunt a few towns over was knocking, and the boys would need to go to work.

"What do you mean he would survive? Wouldn't Lucifer want to destroy all the pagans once he's in power?" The question came from Sam, his hands wrapped around his coffee cup while looking at the angel. Though he was interested himself, Bobby couldn't help but be amused by the obvious curiosity the boy held.

"Yes, and he would destroy any who opposed him… however Loki's daughter would surely not allow her father to fall. While Lucifer will obliterate all those who are on Heaven, Earth and Hell, he can not access those who reside in the afterlife of other religions. Loki's daughter, Hel, is the ruler of the afterlife for the Norse Patheon, and as such I'm certain she would be willing to house her father without his death. He could remain there until after Lucifer is done, or perhaps until the end of time."

Dean shook his head, pouring some more coffee into his mug and adding a splash of whiskey. "So, you're telling me he has an escape plan if this all goes south?" Snorting, Bobby decided enough was enough. While finding out Loki had a way to save himself was interesting, it wasn't the point.

"Maybe he does. I know I would if it came down to it, but the point is the guy isn't all tucked away safe and sound. He's trying to help, boys, and from what we're up against we need all the help we can get." Raising his hand at Dean who tried to speak, Bobby continued. "Let me handle Loki. You two work on doing what you can to stop this mess while me and the god figure it out from our end."

Neither of his boys liked it; it was easy to tell from the way Dean clenched his jaw and how Sam hunched in around his now-cold coffee. Thankfully, they didn't argue. It wasn't until a few hours later that Bobby was able to shoo them out the door, Sam having gone to the store for him before they left so he wouldn't need anything. Bobby only had a couple hours alone before the distinct sound of a snap rang through the room, and he was facing a smirking god. Rolling his eyes, Bobby leaned back in his chair as much as he could while waiting for the god to speak. He would pray and give his sacrifice and believe in the god, but he wasn't the type to bow down.

"I never thought those two lumberjacks were going to leave. How do you get a word in between them? Not to mention their pet feather duster." Snorting at the comment, Bobby shook his head.

"You just have to know when they're ready to listen. I take it you heard what the boys, mainly Dean, was saying?" Getting a nod from the trickster, Bobby sighed, pouring himself a drink and offering a glass to the other man who took it though he didn't take a sip right away.

"I suppose you would know, lot of distrust not that I can blame them… you've really got your work cut out with those two."

"Well your vanishing act isn't making it easy. You could have shown up and said something if you wanted to have a defence." While he didn't mean to, Bobby could make out the slightly bitter edge to his voice, which Loki raised an eyebrow about. The god looked Bobby over for a second, nodding his head as if coming to some internal decision.

"You're right, and while I don't want to spend any more time than I have to with Feathers I don't mind swinging by when it's you and the boys. Which brings me to the reason why I'm here."

Bobby looked at the god who flopped back onto his sofa. "I'm planning a trip downstairs once I get enough mojo from you to make sure I can make it back in one piece. My daughter had a back door to the place, but I would rather not risk it at my current level… there's a new moon in a few days I need you to book off." Before he could protest, Loki continued. "Yeah I know, people need saving and all that, but I'm sure someone can manage for you while we complete the ritual for you to officially become my High Priest."

While he didn't want to admit it, Bobby could understand why Loki would want the power boost before going to Hell. "Why you going downstairs anyways? Problems seem to be on Earth don't you think?" Loki rolled his eyes.

"You humans always thinking with your guns. The only, and I mean _only_ , way to kill an archangel is with an archangel blade… wielded by an archangel. You have zero chance of killing Lucifer, however the cage he was released from? That should still work. You can only kill the first demon once, so if you could lock him back up there it should solve the issue."

Blinking, Bobby thought about the problem for a while. It wouldn't be easy, but if the only ones who could kill Lucifer were the same ones who would destroy the planet in the process it might be better if they tried to lock him back up. Even if it didn't solve the problem forever, it would put The End on the backburner for a while to come. "How do you figure we can shove The Devil back in his box?" Loki shrugged his shoulders at Bobby's question, waving his hand in the air for a moment.

"No idea, not yet anyway. I'm going to figure out how exactly the thing is opened. Then we can worry about shoving him in, but it should be a lot easier than trying to kill the guy since he's practically immortal."

Sighing, Bobby took another sip of his drink. "And this ritual, what all do I need to do for that?" This time there was a grin on Loki's face while he turned from his back on the sofa to face Bobby.

"Little bit of blood, some of my magic and sex. You vow yourself to me, bleed a little and sacrifice your seed, and we can get this show on the road." Bobby couldn't speak for a minute as he was trying to cough up the mouthful of whiskey he had near snorted.

"Sex?!" he gasped once his airway was clear again.

Once again rolling his eyes, Loki sat up and walked toward Bobby, though not close enough to touch the man. "Yes, sex. How did you think this would work? It's not a big deal, you've experimented before, right?" There was a flash of gold in Loki's eyes before the god grinned. "Yes, you have." The god must have seen the denial or refusal on Bobby's face as his own expression softened. "Hey, it's really not going to be that bad. If you're just into chicks I can work with that, though I would prefer to use this form if possible without you freaking out."

Sighing heavily, Bobby shook his head. "I don't care what form you're in. I'm not about to let you fuck me." Instead of the demand he was expecting, Loki once again rolled his eyes. "Just book the night off on the new moon, I'm not into rape, Bobby. If by the end of the night you still don't want to do the horizontal tango I'll respect your no." There was a moment of silence before Bobby nodded, and Loki clapped his hands. "Perfect. Now I have a few things to check out while you do whatever it is that you've been doing. I'll see you in a couple days."

With a snap of his fingers, Loki was gone leaving Bobby alone in the house to research while manning the phones. With a long-drawn-out sigh, Bobby took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair. There wasn't much to it. He would need to do whatever Loki wanted to ensure that he would help them. At least the god wasn't bad looking.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings** **: Blood, Ritual Sex, Anal Sex,**

 ****This has been edited by Queen0fHearts**

 **Chapter 7**

The night of the new moon, Bobby found himself unexpectedly nervous. He had spent the past few days getting everything ready, having to assign someone to take over the lines while he would be indisposed. It wasn't that uncommon, as he would need someone to cover for him while on a hunt. Typically, he would ask Rufus, but having the other hunter in his home when he was about to give himself over to a god didn't seem like a wise move. Instead he had an old friend, Carl, do something with his computer so he would get the phone calls instead of the old phones he had lining his wall. Familiar with the requirements of a ritual, Bobby cleaned himself with purified water before slipping into a pair of comfortable pants, choosing to leave his chest bare.

Wheeling himself into his bedroom, the hunter grunted while lifting himself from his chair to his bed, laying on top of the covers and ignoring the flickering flames as the glow illuminated the room. There were very few references of rituals involving Loki, but he had taken a guess at what the god would want. Lying on his bedside table was the amulet he had been given along with a small dagger and bowl he hoped he wouldn't need. Pricking his thumb with the amulet, Bobby recited the prayer Loki had taught him and watched as the circular pendant shined for a moment, accepting his prayer and blood. Not a second later, Bobby knew he was no longer alone.

Like himself, Loki must have purified his body to accept the sacrifice of the night. He was draped in a golden tunic; it fell at his knees and draped around one of his shoulders. With the way his hair was practically flowing, Loki looked the role he was assigned, a god about to accept his tribute. Bobby didn't know how he felt being the sacrifice for the night. There were golden bands along the god's wrists, his neck holding a white-gold chain which seemed to only highlight his outfit. The flickering light seemed to cast a glow around the god, and for the first time since he met Loki, Bobby could see him for what he truly was.

"Robert Singer, you have summoned me, with the words of your prayer and the taste of your blood. Tell me, what do you wish from your god?"

While he spoke, Loki didn't stand back; instead he stepped close to the bed, and though Bobby couldn't feel the touch he could see as Loki trailed his hand up alongside his covered leg. The touch was unexpected, and for a moment Bobby wondered if he could really do this. Then he caught another look at the god and realized it was more than a sacrifice; he _wanted_ the god. "I called upon you, Loki my god, to ask that you grant me the boon of being your high priest. I offer you my faith, my blood and my body to do with what you will." As he said the words there was a glow that flowed from him to the god who was standing by his bedside. It wasn't the stone altars; or the gold the god would have been used to receiving, but it gave just as much power.

Loki hummed, his eyes closing while he trailed his hand along Bobby's leg. "I accept your offer, Robert Singer and as I take your sacrifice let it bind you to me as your one and only god." With a snap of Loki's fingers Bobby was bare, his skin warming at the soft way Loki was tracing fingertips along his thigh. Not wanting to overstep his bounds, Bobby didn't say anything while Loki traced along his stomach and chest, though he did grunt slightly when the god tugged on a bit of his chest hair.

"You have already sworn to me your faith and summoned me with your blood. Do you know what comes next?" asked the god, moving to straddle Bobby on the bed, his pert bottom bare and resting against Bobby's growing interest. With the golden eyes staring at him, the hunter knew he was done. While he didn't typically go for men, there was something more with the god on top of him, and though he knew this was a means to an end he couldn't help but want to reach out and touch the smooth flesh. Nodding his head, Bobby tightened his hands into fists. If it was from anger at what was about to happen or to stop himself from reaching out he didn't know.

Loki drew his hands down to the bottom of his tunic and pulled up, revealing his naked form to Bobby and tossing the fabric aside. While he knew that he shouldn't, Bobby couldn't help it as his hands went from his sides to sliding up the tanned skin of Loki's thighs. The god didn't seem to mind, his own hands coming to lay on the hunter's chest, his fingers digging in to scratch slightly which caused Bobby to hiss, his hips bucking up to rub his cock against the smooth ass grinding against him. "I knew you were trying to hold back. I am your god, Bobby… I want everything. If you wish to touch me, touch me. You will not offend me by showing your devotion."

It was the permission Bobby had been waiting for, gripping at Loki's hips the man pulled the god down. Though he only had limited movement with his legs not responding, Bobby was able to lift his hips enough to prove how turned on he was. Loki didn't remain idle. Instead he leaned forward, his own hips rocking while he nibbled along Bobby's jawline and dug his fingers in the hunter's chest hair, tugging and rubbing along his pecs and abdomen. "This wasn't exactly what I was picturing," stated Bobby his voice gruff with arousal.

With a laugh, Loki moved back so he was sitting upright again and giving Bobby the perfect view of the god. Licking his palm, Loki reached behind himself and wrapped a hand around Bobby's dick, stroking the hard flesh while rubbing the tip between his cheeks. "No, I bet you were thinking more along the lines of me flipping you over and taking what I wanted? I told you Bobby, if you say no I will respect it… it does me no good to have worshipers who fear me needlessly. Now if you don't mind I have plans for your seed tonight so try to warn me before you blow, yeah?"

Before Bobby could comment, his cock was wrapped in a tight inferno. Groaning from deep in his chest, the hunter gripped Loki's hips which were moving down to take him fully inside, the hot walls of Loki's ass pulling him in with a magicked slickness to ease the way. He had done this before, had taken both male and female lovers this way, but never had Bobby felt so much pleasure in doing so. Hearing a laugh from the god, Bobby opened his eyes which had been shut in pure pleasure to watch as Loki sat fully on him, his throat exposed while the god threw his head back.

"Fuck I should do this more often," muttered the god, once again not giving Bobby a minute to comment. Loki rose until just the very head of the hunter's cock was inside him before plunging back down. The action caused them both to moan and for Bobby to curse before thrusting his hips up the next time Loki moved. It didn't take long for them to reach a rhythm, with the way Loki was moving, his walls clamping around him, the hunter didn't think he could fight back his orgasm.

Bobby gripped Loki's hips hard while panting out, "I don't think I got much longer before I…" Bobby was cut off as Loki let go a long moan which was high pitched high enough to be considered a whine before rising off Bobby's dick completely.

"Fuck," growled Loki before his words became a string of a language Bobby couldn't understand. Feeling the rise in temperature, Bobby held out as long as he could while Loki chanted above him. There was a tingle that spread through his body, swelling from his chest and consuming him. Taking Bobby back inside him, the chanting stopped and as Loki continued to move above him, the hunter felt when the time was right and with a low grunt let go. The god didn't stop moving right away, though the whole room was aglow from whatever power was released. As his dick softened, the overstimulation was too much though thankfully Loki seemed to get the idea and let Bobby slip out of him, hands resting on the hunter's chest.

"You are now mine Robert Singer, my high priest." The words, while said softly, were no less powerful, and Bobby couldn't help the shiver that wrecked him. Opening his eyes which had closed when the glow became a bit too much, Bobby looked at the god who was still kneeling above him.

"You didn't come." The observation was spoken without Bobby's consent but no less true. The god's hard cock was still reddened from arousal. With a shake of his head, Loki grinned down at Bobby, hands running soothingly over his chest.

"No, when doing a promotion like this it would be too easy to slip up and tie you to me in a whole other way than intended if I came. Don't worry about it. Once the magic dissipates I'll take care of it."

It didn't sit right with Bobby to have his partner unsatisfied. While he hadn't had sex in a while he had always prided himself on being able to please whoever he was in bed with. Raising his hands to run along the soft flesh of Loki's thigh, Bobby watched as the gods eyes darkened again although thankfully there was no increase of power in the room which was slowly still dissipating. "How about you tell me when the coast is clear with the power levels and then I help you out? Aren't I supposed to be worshiping you and all?"

The soft laugh he received as an answer warmed Bobby, watching while Loki's eyes twinkled slightly before taking one of Bobby's hands and sucking a finger inside his mouth. The wet cavern was hot and though he knew he couldn't get it up again so soon, Bobby could feel his cock twitch in response. As Loki let go of his hand, Bobby saw the god lean forward. "You know I could mojo you ready again once the magic settles. No sense of wasting a new moon… think you wanna fill me again, Singer?" Instead of answering the taunt, Bobby reached behind Loki and shoved two fingers inside him, causing the god to gasp and close his eyes.

By the time the sun started to rise in the horizon, Bobby was truly exhausted. His body had been rung dry hours ago as Loki brought them both pleasure while building his strength. Groaning as his alarm rang beside his head, Bobby slammed his hand down on the clock, unsurprised that he was alone in bed. Lifting himself into his chair, Bobby could have sworn for a second that as his toes touched the metal footholds there was a flash of cold. Shaking the thought aside the hunter rolled into the bathroom for his morning business and a much-needed bath.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings** **: Anal Sex**

 ****This has been edited by Queen0fHearts**

 **Chapter 8**

There were very few things that Bobby thought the Winchesters would need backup on. Normally they were their own backup and it worked well for them. By the end of the case whatever was killing people was typically dead and they were -though perhaps a little banged up- fine. Going to try and take down a demon who had managed to work his way to king of the crossroads was not something he felt comfortable with. Sure, they had Castiel around for backup, the angel sticking close these days, but his power was failing and though Bobby hated to admit it, the angel may be becoming human sooner than anticipated. Hanging up the phone where he had been speaking to Sam about their current hunt, Bobby made a choice.

Wheeling to his bedroom, the hunter easily took the amulet Loki had left him and pricked his finger, smearing the blood around the ancient symbols. "Loki, if you can spare the time I could use some help." Though he knew the god may be too busy to answer, it had been a couple weeks since they had solidified their bond. When his god didn't appear for several minutes, Bobby sighed before making his way to the study. He may not be able to help much from his house, but he could at least look up what their next step would be. Having the Colt was well and dandy but finding a way to use it on The Devil and not end up as finger-paint would be needed as well.

"You know, most priests give me more than five minutes before thinking I'm not coming. You know I have things to do, right? I mean just last week I was in Hell trying to get intel, and now you're all huffy over five minutes?"

The voice came from beside him, making Bobby turn to face Loki. Like always the god was grinning, his whiskey eyes shimmering slightly in amusement while he spoke. Instead of the robes of last time, Loki was clothed in jeans and a t-shirt, an olive denim jacket over his shoulders. "I didn't see no sense in waiting around for you when I can get some work done at the same time. And you've been back a week?" The question wasn't delivered in an accusing tone but softer than Bobby anticipated. If the god had been back for a week, why hadn't he stopped by? It wasn't like Loki to not want to show off what he found while away, and the hunter thought he would come back as soon as he could to show his prize. Did the trip really take that much out of him?

"Yeah, used a couple days to get the smell of the place off my skin. Let me tell you demon clings to everything; I had to burn my clothes… I liked that jacket. Anyway, I managed to get what I was looking for, well most of it. I just need to work on translating what I found and we should be able to figure out how to open the cage back up and shove Luci back in." The self-satisfied grin Loki had on his face made Bobby smile in return, right before he remembered why he was calling the god to him in the first place.

"Sounds like a plan, but not what I called you here for," seeing the raised eyebrow of the blond, Bobby continued. "The boys think they have a way to get the Colt. It's being held by a demon named Crowley and they plan on going in and getting the thing to try and take out The Devil." Bobby wasn't expecting Loki to curse before rolling his eyes and sighing heavily. The god looked tired now that Bobby was searching for it. Whatever information he managed to get from Hell, it had come at a price. Still Loki looked Bobby over for a second before nodding his head.

"I figure I got enough mojo to look after your boys while they tango with the demon. Could use a pick me up if we have time though." There was a glint in Loki's eyes while he eyed Bobby up, and the hunter didn't want to resist the god before him.

"Yeah, they just got wind of where Crowley will be, probably a few hours out yet if not longer." Feeling daring, Bobby reached out to Loki, placing his hand on the god's arm before tugging. "Might want to zap us to the bedroom. I'm not having sex in this chair." With a laugh Loki snapped his fingers and transported them to Bobby's bed, the hunter landing on his back while the god landed on top of him a large grin on his face.

"Oh, I could get used to this," commented Loki while vanishing their clothes. Bobby opened his mouth to respond only to have surprisingly soft lips on his own, and though he was about to deny the statement it wouldn't take much for him to get used to having Loki as well.

With Loki trailing the boys, Bobby for once was able to relax as they headed out to their hunt. It was the perfect time for Bobby to start on the research Loki had given him to try tracking down the horsemen. Having already dealt with War, Bobby set to work trying to track down Famine and Pestilence, leaving Death for Loki to deal with. A few days after sending the god to help the boys Bobby got the call that they had the Colt. Merely hours later, his house was filled with the last of their rag-tag family. It was nice seeing Ellen and Jo again, as well as seeing for himself that the Colt appeared to be functional. The only one who was missing was his god, though with Castiel roaming around Bobby didn't think Loki would be celebrating with them.

It was strange. Though he knew this was a joint effort it seemed like Loki wanted to remain in the shadows, and while Bobby could understand, he didn't like the fact that Loki wasn't around most of the time. Dean would never approve. He was too much like his father to agree that he had needed some serious help, but Loki had been busting his ass trying to help them and they were celebrating their last night without him. It felt wrong. "You know, I think Dean might pull something with how hard he's trying with Jo."

Glancing up at the woman who had taken a seat next to him, drink in hand Bobby snorted slightly. "Don't worry about it, your girl has more self-respect than to be a notch in his belt and Dean is too terrified of you to truly try." Ellen laughed slightly, nodding her head before taking a sip of her beer. Unlike Bobby who had broken out the hard stuff, she had wanted to stick with what she knew best and declined his offer. It was nice to see at least one hunter who wasn't a complete drunk, far too many used it as a coping mechanism.

"I would have thought you might have tried something by now, one of those 'last nights on Earth' lines but you haven't. Wouldn't be the first time we fooled around."

He should have seen it coming. While it wasn't often, they had tumbled in the sheets before, when he was around _The Roadhouse_ in celebration of a good hunt or comfort of a bad one. This time, however, he felt no desire to be with her. There was no denying that Ellen was a beautiful woman, and one as tough as nails who knew what she was getting into. Still Bobby couldn't help but compare her to his last bed partner and though Loki hadn't forbidden him from seeking anyone out it seemed… wrong. Shaking his head, Bobby glanced in the direction of his bedroom before observing the people inside his home.

"I would, but I…" Having come up with no excuse, Bobby shrugged which made Ellen nod her head slightly.

"It's fine Bobby, just an offer is all." Instead of it becoming awkward the two chatted for a while, catching up on what they missed and how Ellen was trying to raise her daughter with hunting and keeping her safe, something Bobby understood. It was a tough job, trying to keep hunting and parenting together. The few times he hunted with Sam and Dean all Bobby wanted to do was handle it himself, so they didn't need to. As the night wore on, the older hunter eventually made his excuses and wheeled himself to bed, alone.

It didn't take long after he made his way into his bedroom that he was visited by the one being who hadn't been at the party. Bobby was shucking his clothes into the hamper. As he turned around there was Loki, laying on his bed with the blasted toga again only this time he was laying on his side, head propped up with his palm and one leg bent up to have his foot on the mattress and the fabric of the toga slid down his thigh slightly. If Bobby didn't already know he was attracted to the god that would have clinched it for him; a wave of lust rushed through him at the sight.

"I thought for sure you were going to take that beauty up on her offer. Should I be flattered you said no?" While he spoke, Loki let his other hand which had been resting on his stomach move to his thigh, causing the toga to fall a bit more and was now just barely covering his dick. Bobby snorted before making his way to the bed and hoisting himself on top of it. Thankfully the blankets were already turned down so he wouldn't have to struggle later.

"Don't make it more than it is. You come here for more than to mention my lack of love life?" Loki smirked before rolling so he was on top of Bobby, a leg on either side of his hips.

Reaching out, the hunter ran his hands up the fabric of Loki's toga and trailed his fingers along the god's thighs before placing both hands on the man's ass and squeezing. Loki jerked his hips at the action, resting his hands on Bobby's bare chest and smiling. "Oh, I don't think we could consider this a lack of love life, merely a new direction for it. Tell me, my priest… how do you want me tonight?" The question was brought home as Loki pinched one of Bobby's nipples, his hips slowly moving while the hunter squeezed and rubbed his ass.

"Don't know if you noticed but with my legs out of commission we're kind of limited." Not that Bobby minded, the sight of Loki riding him was something he could never be bored of. When he had first been told Loki would need his seed for the ritual it was horrifying. While he didn't have anything against those who bottomed, doing so while having no function of a major part of his body wasn't something the hunter was game for. Thankfully, each time Loki was more than happy to be filled, and though Bobby knew he was giving the god the power he needed, the hunter couldn't help but feel like he was the one being worshiped every time.

Loki laughed slightly before pulling the toga up and over his head and throwing it aside, leaving himself bare to Bobby's gaze. "I think you forget sometimes that you're in bed with a god. I may not be able to heal your legs but if you wanted to be on top of me we could make it work." There must have been a question on his face as Loki leaned forward and pressed their lips together for a moment before pulling back and removing himself from on top of the hunter, laying down on his back beside him. Reaching forward, Loki placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder and spread his legs wide.

"Roll on top of me, Bobby. You can't crush me, let me help position you and we can make this work." Not questioning his god, Bobby did as he was told, ignoring the snap in the air and the sudden chill as Loki vanished his pants and boxers. Now naked, the hunter groaned as he was pressed tightly against the god, unable to lift his pelvis too much without the aid of his legs. Loki didn't seem to mind, humming while closing his eyes for a second and snapping his fingers again. There was no change in the room, but the trickster must have done something as he gasped softly before opening his eyes and pulling Bobby into a heated kiss.

During the kiss, Bobby let Loki maneuver them, hooking his legs around the hunter's waist and reaching between them to wrap a hand around Bobby's cock. Grunting into the kiss, Bobby was surprised as Loki was able to position him and raised his hips to take the hunter inside himself. The angle was a bit off until the god started to move and adjusted where needed. With his arms on the mattress, caging Loki in, Bobby eventually got the idea and pulled himself up using his forearms instead of his legs, using what mobility he had in his hips to meet Loki who was setting a slow pace they could both keep up with and was driving him mad.

Their mouths only separated for a few seconds at a time, to let loose a groan or grunt of pleasure before connecting again. Absently Bobby noticed that while he could feel a rise of power in the air surrounding him he hadn't prayed to his god, hadn't given him blood and Loki hadn't asked it of him. "Loki…" began Bobby, sweat beading down his forehead and chest while he kept moving. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. While his strength in his arms had increased since the damn chair he was still limited, and though he loved the feeling of having Loki under him, wrecked for him, it wouldn't be long before he was done.

"S'ok… fuck Bobby… so good…" No sooner had Loki started to speak as his hips sped up, working himself on Bobby's cock while his own was trapped between them. Feeling the walls around him clamp down and Loki moan out loud enough Bobby was certain someone would have heard, Bobby rested his forehead on the god's shoulder before pulling himself harshly into the other who thankfully didn't stop moving through his orgasm. A few moments later and Bobby was spilling inside of the god, his own grunts echoing through the room while he all but collapsed on the body below him.

Instead of having Loki roll him off, Bobby felt the god run his fingers through his sweaty hair, the other hand rubbing his back slightly while they lay there. It felt good, normal, to have his partner caress him after a round of sex, something Bobby had missed dearly. Panting against the juncture of Loki's neck, the hunter placed soft kisses along the skin, not to arouse but to prolong the comforting feeling flowing through him. There was the pressure of a soft kiss to his ear before Loki spoke, his voice nearly hushed in the room. "I wouldn't mind staying the night… is this how you want to sleep?"

There was an offer, one Loki hadn't made before. Pulling back on his shaking arms, Bobby sighed as his softened dick slipped out of the god, causing them both to pout slightly which in turn made Bobby laugh at seeing the look on his god's face. Placing a quick kiss to Loki's lips, Bobby rolled so he was resting on his side, opening his arms for the blond who rolled his eyes before snuggling in and snapping his fingers to cover them with the blanket. Tucked in, his head resting against Bobby's chest and curled against him, Loki smiled before speaking again.

"You know we could have sex this way too," the god commented, though he didn't make any move to turn the position sexual. Snorting, Bobby rested his hand on the god's hip, his fingers touching the side of his ass.

"Maybe in the morning, wouldn't mind waking up by sex." Bobby smiled as Loki laughed, seeming to snuggle a bit closer before humming his agreement.

"It's a date." The comment was the last spoken while the two men drifted to sleep, though Bobby wondered how true that statement was, a date indeed.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings** **: Oral Sex, Blowjob, Handjob, Blood, Anal Fingering.**

 ****This has been edited by Queen0fHearts**

 **Chapter 9**

Waking up with his dick encased in a wet heat wasn't how Bobby typically rose each morning. Moaning, the hunter reached down and placed his hand on what he assumed to be golden-blond hair, his fingers tugging at the strands while the mouth around him sucked harder. "Fuck!" the hunter cried out as his cock was swallowed down whole, the head of his dick rubbing along the throat of his lover. Loki worked for several minutes, though he never had his mouth empty to speak as Bobby cursed and moaned from his wake-up call. When the god started to hum while swallowing him down, the hunter lost it and came down his god's throat.

Loki didn't seem to mind, by the way he was swallowing the load, pulling back enough to lick along Bobby's shaft for anything that might have spilled. Opening his eyes he didn't even remember closing, Bobby propped himself up enough to watch as Loki reached down between his own legs, his face nuzzling along Bobby's thigh. "Come here." The request was made with a hoarse voice, though Bobby barely noticed as Loki turned up at his inquiry. Still with his hand in the god's hair, Bobby tugged slightly until the man was sitting up, the god's hand wrapped around his dick, pumping to try and reach his own orgasm.

"Come up here so I can help you out, you idjit." No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Loki was straddling his stomach, hand still working his cock.

"Not gonna take much… blowing you might have… gotten me a bit worked up…" At the confession, Loki bit his lip for a second as Bobby reached out and wrapped his own hand around Loki's. As the god let go, Bobby took over, though he stopped to swipe his thumb over the leaking tip every few strokes making the blond suck in a breath and jerk his hips. With the hand not wrapped around Loki's cock, Bobby rubbed it along the inside of the god's thigh, trailing his fingers up to cup his balls.

"Maybe next time I'll return the favor, but I don't think we got the time." With sure movements, Bobby rubbed his thumb along the slit of Loki's dick while pressing at the space between his balls, a sensitive area that made the god moan. It only took a few more strokes before Loki came, his release splattering over Bobby's hand and painting his chest. Giving a few more tugs to help milk the orgasm, Bobby couldn't help but smirk at the look of Loki above him. The god was panting, his eyes shut while his thighs were shaking. Once Loki opened his golden eyes, Bobby let go of the god only to pull him down into a filthy kiss. He could still taste himself on the man's lips, but Bobby didn't care. He needed to touch the god above him.

They kissed and touched lightly for several moments, basking in the afterglow before Loki snapped his fingers and they were both clean. As he pulled back there was a look of regret on the god's face, one Bobby hated seeing. "You know I showed up for more than a lay last night. Your plan to go after The Devil with the Colt? It won't work, Bobby. There are about five things that gun can't kill, and archangels make the list… I'm sorry." It was a kick to the gut, knowing their plan would fail, but while Loki could have told them a bit sooner Bobby saw the logic in not saying anything to abort the mission in getting the Colt. The gun may not kill the Devil, but it would kill pretty much everything else. It was a weapon they needed to have.

Running his hands on the outside of Loki's thighs and stomach, Bobby nodded. "Thanks for telling me, I'll try to convince the boys that this plan won't work… if I can't though…" The question was left unasked, though Loki rolled his eyes before bringing them back into a kiss, seemingly happy laying on top of the hunter.

"I would be surprised if you _could_ convince those two from going on a suicide mission… I'll watch over them for you. Don't worry. Though keep in mind I'm no match for Lucifer so you better hope I can get them out before he shows up." Bobby pulled the god back down for another kiss, relishing the flavor on his tongue, and that his god was willing to put up with their shit and look after the boys.

Trailing his hand down Loki's back to slip his fingers between his cheeks and trail a digit along the god's rim, Bobby chucked at the sound Loki made. "How about you use some of your mojo to get me going again and I give you a power-boost properly this time? Figure we still have about an hour before I gotta get out there with the crew." His comment was met by a soft laugh before his fingers were slick with lube and Bobby could feel the power wash over him as his cock began to fill. As Loki rocked back onto his hand, Bobby enjoyed watching the god move, the way his body lit up in unnatural light and how all it took was a few touches to have the god going.

Even if this all came back to bite him in the ass, Bobby was going to take what the god was offering.

It was a relaxed and almost mellow Bobby who rolled out into the kitchen about two hours after waking. Most of the team was there, the only one not in the room was Castiel who was going to scout out the area before giving his report. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Bobby ignored the looks he was getting from those around the table who were munching on breakfast, Dean most likely having gotten up to cook something for the group. Half-starved, Bobby took a bit of everything and loaded his plate before digging in. They didn't talk for a while, each hunter mentally preparing for the battle they were about to face.

When the plates were cleared and put in the sink for later, Bobby sighed which brought the attention back on him. Castiel had come back while they were eating, passing on breakfast himself but waiting patiently for them to finish. Now that they were all together Bobby spoke. "So, I got a visit last night from Loki," thankfully they had explained to Ellen and Jo how Bobby was in contact with the god.

"Yeah we kind of figured," the remark from Dean made Bobby turn to the eldest Winchester with a raised eyebrow. It was Sam who answered, a blush on his face while he did.

"You ah, might wanna talk to him about soundproofing your room?" Though he didn't choke on the mouthful of coffee he had just taken it was a close call, and Bobby could feel his cheeks heat at the thought of the group having heard him the night before, and this morning. While he typically didn't have to worry about it, Bobby knew at least Loki had been rather loud but had thought the god would have done something to soundproof the room.

"Well, anyway… last night aside Loki let me know that the Colt won't work. He says the gun will kill all but five things in existence and archangels fall on that list." Averting his eyes from where he could feel Ellen staring at him, Bobby brought his coffee to his lips.

"And you expect us to just take his word for it? I'm sorry Bobby, but I have more trust in Samuel Colt than I do Loki. I still plan on going to ice The Devil." Bobby had known when he first heard the Colt wouldn't work that convincing Dean wouldn't be possible, but the apologetic looks from Sam and Jo were disheartening. Sighing deeply, Bobby looked to Ellen who was also looking at him with regret.

"It's our only shot," was her response to which Bobby shook his head cupping his mug with both hands.

"I didn't want to say anything and get your hopes up, but Loki has been working on another way to open the cage. I've been helping him track down what he needs but we have the makings of a plan. Even if we can't kill him, we may be able to shove him back into the cage he came from." He hadn't wanted to tell them yet, not until he had a lock on where the other horsemen were, but if this would give them a reason not to go then Bobby was willing to lay his cards down on the table.

"Sorry Bobby, but we can't let all those people die while The Devil goes about raising Death." Turning to Sam's softer voice, Bobby once again sighed. It was a bad idea. Even without Loki's warning he knew it was dangerous, and the chances of them all coming out alive were slim to none. Still, Bobby didn't mention how they needed Death to rise for Loki's plan to come into action. He would just have to trust that they would be careful. And that Loki would watch over them when they were gone.

It was a shit show. Loki had done as promised and watched over the Winchesters and their friends while they went to try and kill Lucifer. It was one thing after another and soon he found himself having to choose between keeping his identity a secret and saving the young girl. Watching as the mother prepared to remain with her daughter to die, Loki had enough. With a snap he was in front of the group, Sam and Dean hadn't left for their own suicide mission yet but were planting bombs around the room. Ellen was the first to see him with a shout followed by raising her gun to point at him in protection of her daughter.

The yell caught the attention of the boys, but Loki was focused on the young woman. "I told Bobby this was a foolish idea, maybe next time you'll listen to me." Stepping forward, Loki knelt beside the woman who cried out before firing a shot. The bullet didn't phase him, though looking into the dying woman's eyes did. Absently, Loki heard Sam trying to explain who he was, but the god ignored it in favor of reaching forward and taking one of the girl's hands in his. "Hello Beautiful, what's a girl like you doing in a dump like this?" The wet sounding laugh that he got from her caused Loki to smile, glad she wasn't too far gone mentally even with the pain coursing through her.

"Now sweetheart I need you to hold on for a bit, okay? I'm going to use my magic to stabilize you, but I'm not built to heal like this… I'm going to have to take you back to my High Priest, okay?" When Jo went to shake her head, Ellen spoke up.

"Anything just save my daughter." Loki nodded before looking around the room. If he left with Jo he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Bobby. Though he kind of wanted to leave the Winchesters on their own, the god had made a promise, and he planned on keeping it. Lifting his hand, Loki snapped his fingers, and as the Hellhounds burst in they found nothing but a pool of blood and hardware equipment.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings** **: Blood**

 ****This has been edited by Queen0fHearts**

 **Chapter 10**

While he didn't want to doubt that Loki would take care of the Winchesters as well as Ellen and Jo, Bobby couldn't help but worry while they were away trying to take out The Devil. Thankfully he had his work to distract him, taking a couple of phone calls to impersonate a ranking FBI agent and trying to see what he could find about tracking down the other horsemen. It was a surprise and a shock when the hunter suddenly wasn't alone, and his small study was filled with the people he had seen off only a couple of hours before. One look at Jo, however, and Bobby was cursing, shoving the books and papers he had on his desk aside for the god to place her down on the flat surface.

"Gonna need more than a pinprick, and quickly. I can only keep her stable for a few more minutes." Bobby didn't question Loki. Instead he pulled out one of the drawers of his desk and fished out a hunting knife. By the time he had the knife to the palm of his hand, making the cut deep enough to bleed freely, Loki had taken off his shirts and was now placing a hand, covered in blood, on Jo's stomach. There was a look of fierce concentration on the god's face, one Bobby had never seen on the blond before. Instead of looking for the amulet that Loki had given him when he first took on his role as High Priest, Bobby placed his bleeding hand over the god's heart and started to chant.

Closing his eyes, Bobby focused his will to the tie that had formed between him and his god. It wasn't something he had given conscious thought about. However, Bobby couldn't deny that there was a connection between them, a link, and he pushed as much energy as he possibly could through it. The hunter didn't know how much time passed. All he knew was that his focus was on giving his god as much as he could. His head soon felt light and his mouth became dry from chanting, but still Bobby continued until there was gentle pressure on the side of his face.

Though it broke the steady stream he had been giving Loki, Bobby opened his eyes to focus in on honey-golden ones watching him with a fond expression. The hand cupping his cheek still had blood on it, but Bobby ignored the sickly feeling in his gut at knowing it belonged to Jo to pay attention to whatever Loki needed from him. "You can stop now Robert. You know for a hunter I have never had anyone be able to channel their soul-energy quite like you without instruction before. You did beautifully." Ignoring those in the room, the god leaned forward and slotted their lips together.

The kiss didn't last long, Bobby too worn to put anything into it and Loki was most likely feeling the effects of having done such a drastic healing. When they parted, the god pressed his forehead against Bobby's for a moment, his voice hushed so only the hunter could hear him. "Once we're done here and you've rested a bit I plan on showing you _exactly_ how much it pleases me that you gave me your energy so flawlessly, how you bled for me without question. I'll let you rest up first considering I plan on _wrecking_ you." What remaining blood Bobby had rushed south at the promise in those words.

"Oh, come on!" both men turned to Dean who had thrown his hands in the air while voicing his complaint. "Seriously, Jo just nearly died, and you guys are trying to get each other worked up with us all in the room?!" Most wouldn't have noticed it, but Bobby could hear the slight teasing edge to Dean's voice, the way there was a slight tug to the side of his mouth. Somehow, Loki saving Jo had done the impossible. Dean approved. Watching as Loki rolled his eyes, hand on Bobby's shoulder, the older hunter had to fight back a grin from spreading across his lips. His god and his family were getting along, something he didn't think would ever happen, and from the soft rise and fall of Jo's chest it seemed like they all came out of their suicide mission relatively whole.

Opening his mouth to speak, Bobby was interrupted by Ellen who had her daughter's hand clasped in her own. "Thank you," her gratitude was directed to Loki, her eyes locked on him.

"You're welcome. Now I need to recharge my mojo for a bit… think you two boys can handle getting the young lady somewhere more comfortable than a desk?" Though Sam went up to Jo and moved around Ellen to lift her unconscious body, Dean bit his bottom lip for a second before speaking.

"Listen I know you're low on juice right now… but Cas is still back there we lost him early on…"

Bobby near hit his forehead at the balls Dean was showing. Loki was damn near falling he was so drained. The hunter could feel how the god was holding himself up slightly by the hand resting on his shoulder. "I'll try to get your angel if he doesn't make it out by himself after the ritual is done. I'm in no condition to go after The Devil or whatever else kind of hell is there right now. Once Death is on the board Lucifer will most likely let your angel wait it out. He'd be more interested in trying to corrupt him than harm him so long as Castiel knows when to shut his mouth."

There was a slight twitch to the hand that was resting on his shoulder which made Bobby look up at the god. Loki wasn't in any condition to try and take on anything right then, and while Bobby wanted to help he didn't think he had much more he could give. A quick glance at the clock let Bobby know they had at least a few hours before midnight. "How about we take a break? Death should rise at midnight, right? You shoot a prayer to Cas and let him know where we everyone is, Loki and I will go about trying to get some mojo going again."

Seeing the grimace on Dean's face at the remark of restoring Loki's power, Bobby didn't bother to mention how he was too tired to do it their typical way. Nonetheless Dean left the room, leaving Bobby and Loki alone for a moment as Dean shut the door behind him. Letting go a large sigh, Bobby leaned back fully in his chair with a slump, pulling off his ball cap and tossing it onto his desk, thankfully away from the blood he would have to clean out of the wood later. Loki wasn't doing much better, the god groaning before looking at Bobby for a second.

For a moment the hunter thought Loki was going to leave. There was a certain feel to the way he was looking at him now like he was debating on running. If Cas was alive and well it would stand to reason that the god would want to lick his wounds somewhere he would be safe. Instead the blond sighed before swiftly plopping himself down on Bobby's lap, his arms wrapped around the hunter's neck, and pressing their foreheads together. "I got enough mojo to get us to your bed but that will about tap me out. Think you can put up with me touching you for a few hours until midnight? I don't think either of us has the energy for a proper ritual."

Leaning up, Bobby pulled the god's lips to his own in response, and no sooner did their lips meet than the hunter found himself on his bed laying on his back with Loki resting on top of him. They were under the blankets; the god having magicked their clothes away. The blond pressed their bodies as close together as possible, one leg hooked over Bobby's while resting against his chest. "Sleep if you want, I can get enough energy to function from this," murmured the god while lightly trailing his fingers along Bobby's arm and side. Not wanting to protest considering he was barely keeping his eyes open, Bobby tightened his hold around Loki before closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax into sleep.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings** **: Naked Cuddling, Mentions Sex.**

 ****This has been edited by Queen0fHearts**

 **Chapter 11**

By the time midnight came around Loki could feel some of his pagan magic come back to him, though it wasn't the same as having his High Priest sacrifice blood or seed, even the casual touches were enough for the god to slowly regain some of his power. There was a connection between the two of them, and it was easy for the pagan side of his magic to syphon bit of this hunter's soul energy without harming the man. Having felt more than heard when Castiel came back, Loki buried his head into the sleeping man's chest and closed his eyes, holding his priest tightly. He didn't want to have to get up and leave already. Yet he had been doing a decent job of avoiding the angel, glancing at the sleeping man the god knew his avoidance streak was about to come to an end.

Wrapping his pagan magic as close to his vessel and grace as possible, Loki hoped that it would be enough to fool the falling angel. The last thing he needed was for anyone to realize he was more than he appeared. Running a hand through the course hair on Bobby's chest, Loki signed before pressing a tiny bit of pagan magic into his system to check on the hunter. Though he would probably be tired for a couple days, Bobby wasn't in any danger. It had been a concerning taking that much energy from the man so much could have gone wrong, thankfully Bobby had been able to tap into his own magic while in a crisis, something the god hadn't expected his priest to know how to do instinctively.

"Time to wake up, my priest," though he spoke to rouse Bobby, the god kept his voice lowered to see how much it took to wake the hunter. Seeing as Bobby didn't so much as twitch, Loki chucked slightly before changing position and straddling the man, a place he was slowly starting to find himself often. With his hands on the human's chest, Loki playfully tugged on the curled hair before tweaking a nipple between each thumb and forefinger. Though he didn't expect Bobby to be able to become aroused after giving so much blood and energy the jerk of the man's hips and the way his eyes fluttered gave Loki a sort of thrill.

It was nice having the hunter be relaxed enough to sleep so soundly with Loki beside him, the show of trust -conscious or not- was addictive. "Sorry but I don't think even you could help me get it up right now, low on mojo or not I'm beat." The slightly hoarse voice caused Loki to supress a shiver of desire, oh how he planned on causing that sound from Bobby again once they were able to find the energy and time. "Just trying to wake you up for the little pow-wow your team is waiting for, figured you would want to be there while I lay out our plan and maybe get those two bozos to actually sit down and think for once."

The way Bobby instantly trailed his hands up his thighs to hold his hips made Loki smile, it had been a long while since he had bedded someone more than once. What his High Priest had been doing was pure worship, touching him easily and instinctively in a way only a human would think of. He was never going to give this up. Leaning forward, Loki placed a soft kiss to Bobby's lips, placing a hand on either side of the hunter's head to brace himself and ignoring the man's stale breath while they explore each others' mouths.

Pulling back, the god grinned down at Bobby whose eyes softened slightly while looking up at him. "Come on, I'll even snap us all up some coffee and something light to eat for the meeting," at his offer, Loki watched while his hunter frowned slightly. "You think you should be wasting your mojo like that?" laughing at the concern, Loki nipped at Bobby's lip for a second before swinging his leg over and standing beside the bed, holding back a smirk as he felt the man's gaze on his naked skin. "Don't you worry about my power levels, I'm not planning on hurting myself and know what I'm doing. Now did you want to get up and get changed or have me do it for you?"

Dodging the pillow Bobby threw at him at the suggestion, Loki let loose a loud laugh, oh no he was going to keep his priest.

The meeting which soon followed waking was one of the most awkward ones Loki had ever been in, including when he had tried to explain why exactly he was caring home a baby foal drenched in his magic. Castiel's eyes never left Loki while he stood behind his priest, no longer resting a hand on Bobby's shoulder though he was tempted to. It wasn't as strong, but he could get small bit of power back from even that slight contact. "So, since you kids failed spectacularly, how about this time we go with the plan that won't get us all killed?"

Unlike last time he had something to say, Dean didn't dismiss his idea although he did flinch slightly after casting a quick glance to the young woman who had nearly died. Jo was fine now, Bobby had given him enough power that he was able to heal her completely. Sitting with her mother on the small sofa, Jo's eyes were alert ready for whatever they decided to do, it was impressive of the young woman who had nearly died hours before. Ellen however wasn't leaving her daughter's side, just because Jo was willing to go back into the fire didn't mean that she was willing to let her only daughter go.

Sam and Dean were each in a chair shoulders pressed back and ready to figure out what they could do, Castiel standing behind Dean's chair, his arms resting at attention by his sides. Bobby was the only one not looking like he was about to head into battle, his body leaning slightly toward him, the priest wanting to be close to his god, and wasn't that something else? "Do you have a plan on how we can defeat Lucifer?" the question came from Castiel whose deep voice shocked Loki slightly, seemed the young angel was lacing a bit of his true voice with his vessel.

Rolling his eyes, Loki nodded. "Of course, I do, and if you weren't so ready to go storm the castle I could have explained it before the little princess here had her guts spilling onto the floor. We can't defeat Lucifer, not even that fancy gun you have can kill him… but we can trap him." That seemed to get the attention of Ellen who was frowning slightly, glancing to Bobby who had remained silent as Loki spoke. "The cage that you two," the god pointed to Sam and Dean with a grin. "Sprung him from is still down there, and I know how to open it again, no first demon or seals needed. What we _do_ need is four keys, well- four rings… from the horsemen. Now that Death is up and about again I bet he'll play ball to get off the leash Luci has around his neck. That leaves Pestilence and Famine since my High Priest told me you already took on War and won, kudos on that by the way."

"Wait," began Ellen her gaze having shifted from Bobby to Loki. "You mean to tell me we can open the cage and lock The Devil away again? Won't those dicks with wings -no offense Castiel, just pop open the cage again and let him back out?" Loki shook his head, his grin remaining on his face while he answered the woman. "They can't, there's only _one_ first demon, and while he's trying everything he can to make certain his prize-fight happens; Michael will back down if Luci is thrown back into the cage… he'll see it as an Act of God, and you better believe that will stop him in his tracks."

"How would a pagan know of how an archangel would react?" the question was made from the only known angel in the group. With a shrug, Loki waved the question aside. "I know how to do my research and even with all your secrecy you would be surprised who is willing to talk shop with a lowly pagan. Your Michael isn't all that different from my Thor, although Thor occasionally manages to get his head out of his ass." Continuing before Castiel could say anything, Loki looked around the room. "So, what we need to plan is how we're going to shove The Devil back in his box… I can handle getting the rest of the rings, chances are that they would affect me a hell of a lot less than you guys, nearly fallen angel included."

For the next few hours ideas were tossed from one person to the next trying to figure out a way they could either surprise or temporarily overpower Lucifer and get him to go into the cage. During the time, Loki watched as the hunters and angel worked together, adding in his thoughts and shooting down the plans that would get them killed. "You know, this is all based upon the idea that we can get all the rings, not that I'm doubting you can handle the other two… but how exactly do you plan on taking on Death and winning?" asked Jo, her tone questioning but not accusing.

"My daughter. It's also how I got into Hell without getting myself killed, my kids may not be strong enough to take on an archangel, but Hela is still a goddess of Death, he'll help me because of my connection to her." The explanation was all Loki was willing to offer, the only connection he was willing to make between this mess and his kids. While he had shot down Dean's suggestion of a pagan army coming to the rescue when it was mentioned, Loki wasn't above exploiting who his kids were for answers… even if it wasn't the truth. There was no way Death would believe he was merely Loki, he would be able to see right through his disguise and know who he used to be. Who he might need to be again if this all went sideways.

Watching as everyone mentioned taking a break before trying to figure out how to pin down the horsemen, Loki turned to his priest. For a man who had just given a large amount of his own soul-magic Bobby seemed overall well, if not a bit tired. "You know we could probably shelf this for a few hours, let everyone get some real sleep before hitting the books." Bobby shook his head, though he did bring a hand to his mouth to cover a rather long yawn. "Nah, we're not going to sleep for a few hours yet until our blood cools down a bit… if you need to go somewhere or anything-"

Loki cut the hunter off by leaning down and kissing him, a hand pulling at the back of his neck. When he pulled away, the god smirked as his priest was flushed slightly. "I'll stay and help out, though don't think for a second that I'm not going to ride you once you're all rested." Instead of being embarrassed, Bobby grinned before pulling Loki back into a kiss, this one more heated than the last. Humming, Loki leaned forward until he was able to press himself against the hunter, hooking a leg on either side of Bobby's in the chair. He would enjoy what he could while he still had his priest, sadly the god had a feeling it wouldn't be long before the cat was out of the bag… he would enjoy his hunter while it lasted.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings** **: Blood, Mentions of Addiction.**

 ****This has been edited by Queen0fHearts**

 **Chapter 12**

It was hard trying to keep a low profile while also gathering allies to end a war. Hopping from city to city, continent to continent, Loki was getting tired of all the negotiating he had to do. Sure, some of the other gods owed him favors, but with most of them he had to try and weasel his way into their good will to even attempt to bring them on board. It wasn't the kind of work he enjoyed, though messing with some of the ones who refused was always fun. When he got the call from his priest, Loki dropped what he was doing and made his way to the gruff hunter. It had been a fight to get the Winchesters to leave, to accept that Loki was working on getting them reinforcements to help track down the horsemen, and that they couldn't storm the castle.

Appearing in front of Bobby, Loki wasn't surprised to notice that the human was behind his desk. Though he didn't know it, Loki had been watching him. The man was took tracking down Pestilence like it was a personal offense. If they didn't need his intel the god would have long ago given the task to someone else. Bobby was losing sleep, that much was clear, though he still got enough to function. There were shadows under his eyes that the god hated to see. Still his priest never missed an offering, and though he never made good on his promise to ravish the man, Loki found himself more and more tempted every day.

Sadly, work came before pleasure.

What had he become?

"You summoned?" the question was delivered with a smirk which Bobby must have noticed as he rolled his eyes.

"Figured you might want to know that the boys might be dealing with Famine. They think they have it covered, but knowing them they are in over their heads…" The god must have looked as horrified as he felt as Bobby trailed off, letting Loki speak.

"You're telling me Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood, is around Famine? Where are they?" the god could hardly believe his ears. If they managed to shove a demon or two at the hunter, it wouldn't take but a drop of blood to throw him off track and signing on the dotted line for Luci to ride his ass.

The second Bobby uttered the name of the town, Loki was gone. Tracking down the boys wasn't hard, though what was difficult was trying to fight off Famine himself while hunting them down. Looking into the only rundown motel he could find in the area, the god found Sam huddled in his motel room, chained in the bathroom sink while trying to fight down his need for demon blood. The boy looked a mess, and for the first time Loki could see how young the man really was. He was only in his mid-twenties, having given up any sense of childhood to the hunter's life. He didn't deserve this; none of them did.

"Loki?"

Stepping forward, Loki ignored the chains Sam was secured with and knelt beside the hunter. "Hi Hot-shot, I gotta say you and your brother really stepped in it this time. You should have prayed the second you knew who was in town. Really Sammy I thought we were past the whole secrets thing." While he was speaking, Loki knew his hands had been glowing as he warded the room, bypassing the warding the brothers would have done and covering the space of a city block. There wasn't going to be anything to tempt Sam, as Loki figured Famine had been planning.

"It's Sam," the words were said more out of reflex than anything else, but it let Loki know the hunter wasn't completely gone yet.

"Sorry I can't bring you to the party Kiddo. You're going to have to stay locked up for a bit while I bust your brother out of the fire." There was an edge to Sam's eyes, one Loki hated seeing there. It took a minute before the god was able to place it. "You're holding up a lot better than I thought you would. This is _biblical_ level addiction, Sammy. Hunter you may be, but overall, you're only human. Just sit tight and I'll bring big bro back safe and sound."

The edge faded from Sam's eyes, which made Loki relax slightly. While originally taking in demon blood had been Sam's choice, this wasn't. He had been doing so well resisting the itch under his skin, and Loki wasn't about to let him think otherwise. "Be back in a flash, Kiddo." Snapping his fingers, Loki searched the town before finding the two he was looking for. Castiel was a mess. The angel was kneeling beside a pile of raw hamburger meat and scooping it into his mouth while Dean was held back by two demons who were protecting Famine. He wouldn't have a chance at helping without the horseman noticing.

Sneaking in was hard enough. While the demons were easy to fool it wasn't so simple to sneak past a horseman. Still as Loki crouched down beside Castiel, it was only the angel who cast him a quick glance, a question in his eyes before Loki reached inside the man's trench coat. "Sorry Wings, but I think I'm going to borrow this." Pulling his hand back, Loki winked at Castiel who looked horrified when he saw his own blade in the possession of the pagan. Once armed, it was quick work to kill the demons. Dean easily found an opening punching the ones who had been holding him until Loki could get to the human and stabbed the demons through the chest.

Tossing Dean the blade, the hunter didn't say a word as he sliced off Famine's ring, picking it up and breaking the connection between horseman and power source. The second the connection was lost, Castiel was on his feet and grabbed both Loki and Dean, flying them back to the motel room where Sam was locked up in the bathroom. "Dean?" asked Sam from behind the locked door, which the older Winchester wasted no time in opening. He helped Sam out of his cuffs as he explained what happened with Famine. Castiel's eyes never left Loki, his brows scrunched together in thought while his hand held the blade he had taken back when he flew them to Sam.

"There are seven human corpses surrounding the area with demon remains. What did you do?" asked Castiel, his stare never leaving Loki. Shrugging, the god glanced to Sam who was rubbing his wrists while Dean hovered over the younger brother, ignoring the severed finger he was holding.

"Warded the area, I packed it full of tricks and traps designed for demons. No chance any of them were going to turn into a slurpee for Sammy here." Crossing his arms over his chest, Loki was prepared for whatever they wanted to fire at him. What he wasn't prepared for was Dean speaking up.

"Thanks."

For a second Loki opened his mouth to say something sarcastic back when he caught the way Sam was glancing between Dean and him. This was an olive branch, one he probably wouldn't be offered again. Instead of saying what was on the tip of his tongue, Loki shrugged. "Wasn't about to let the family of my High Priest get killed." Lifting his hand about to snap away, the god paused when Castiel spoke, his deep voice echoing through the room.

"You have more power than you should, pagan. I don't know what kind of game you're playing or how you're gathering so much. No god should have been able to kill those demons the way you did."

Shaking his head, Loki grinned, his hand still raised. "I'm no _mere_ pagan, Castiel, and you would do well to remember that you're not exactly up to par these days. I bet it wouldn't take but a push to have you cut off completely from whatever grace you have left, and then where would you be? You worry about getting the ring from Pestilence and _stay out_ of my business." Glancing back to the Winchesters, Loki winked. "And you two should probably get that ring to Bobby for safe keeping, especially since it seems like I'm saving your asses every Tuesday."

Snapping his fingers, Loki vanished from the room, leaving the two humans and angel to think what they would. He would leave it to them to tell Bobby they had the ring. As much as he would have loved to release some stress with the other man, he had somewhere he needed to be. If Death was around he would be trying to gain the attention of Sam and Dean, and Loki planned on being there. Before he could ask for an audience with Death however, the god needed to go pick up his offering. Hopefully the guy still liked pie.

Finding Death turned out to be a lot easier than Loki intended. While he knew the horseman would be put to work once Luci got a hold of him, the god wasn't sure how. He was just in time to stop the being from doing something he knew would hurt his priest. "Death," began Loki, his voice thankfully not betraying how the situation was making him feel. The horseman paused, his hand hovering for a second above Karen Singer's grave before he placed it on his cane and turned to face him. Death was the same as Loki remembered, the same man and hopefully one with the same taste.

Holding out the bag of food he had bought the horseman, Loki swallowed for a second as Death took the bag and opened it. "I've been meaning to try this place, heard it has the best bacon cheeseburger this side of the Atlantic." Loki quickly snapped up a small table and two chairs. Death took his chair and opened the wrappers to start eating. Snapping up something for himself, Loki waited while Death ate, munching on some chocolate cake while he did so. The two ate in silence, in the middle of the graveyard where any human could come by and see them. Once Death wiped off his lips and sat back in his chair, Loki snapped their food wrappers away.

"I wasn't expecting you of all people to come looking for me. Last I heard you were in hiding. Tell me how has playing the part of pagan been treating you?"

The question wasn't something Loki had predicted, but with a long sigh he began to speak. "Honestly? It's boring. It's always the same with them, never trusting anyone and stabbing each other in the back. Don't get me wrong, some of them are fun to hang around with but overall…" Death's lips turned up slightly.

"Overall it's all the same, no?" asked the reaper to which Loki nodded; Death was right. He had left Heaven because of the backstabbing- because nobody knew who to trust anymore, and here he was in the same situation.

Death twirled his ring on his hand for a moment, his gaze glancing around the graveyard for a moment. "I know what you're planning. When the time comes, I will loan you my ring." About to thank Death, Loki was cut off as the man's eyes locked with his own. "But I would never give this kind of power to a pagan. You understand, yes?"

Nodding, Loki closed his eyes for a second. "Yes."

"Good," responded Death standing and glancing once again at the grave he had been about to raise. "I suppose I will take my leave. The clock is ticking Gabriel. I hope you're ready."

In a moment Death was gone and Loki was left alone in the graveyard in his conjured chair. Running a hand through his hair, the god snapped his fingers and vanished. It was almost time.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	13. Chapter 13

****This has been edited by Queen0fHearts**

 **Chapter 13**

Bobby knew around the same time as people started rising from the dead in his town that Loki was hiding something. Sure, the god had never been upfront about the details of his plans before, but now he did his best not to mention them at all. He also stopped coming around. The last time they shared a bed was right after the zombies were destroyed; that night Loki had come by and made good on his promise of making Bobby feel worshiped and ravished. They were together for the whole night, Loki using his mojo to keep them going before they fell asleep tangled up with each other.

That morning -more like mid-afternoon- Bobby woke to the god tracing symbols on his chest before having his lips claimed by the blond. Loki had left soon after and trying to pin him down since was like trying to catch water in a net. Still something had to give, and once again Bobby found himself summoning his god when he was out of options. It had been no surprise for the hunter to find out that John had another kid out there. While he mourned the loss of his wife, John Winchester was no monk. Still knowing about the possibility of the boy and seeing him was something else. The kid must have inherited most of his looks from his mother but some of John was there, especially when the brat opened his mouth.

"Well, what kind of plan do you have anyway? Last I heard you guys don't know what's right-side up. Do you have a way to kill The Devil? You know besides manning up and saying yes to Michael?" _'Yup that's John's boy alright,'_ thought Bobby who had finished the summoning and was waiting for Loki to arrive. It was only a second later when the god walked into the study where Bobby had the amulet partially hidden under his desk as not to alert Adam that anything was happening. With a raised eyebrow, Loki looked at the small gathering, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is that a hint of Winchester I detect in the newbie?" There was a smirk on his face and though Bobby hated to hear it, there was also a strain to the other's voice. Something was wrong. He would have to damn-well tie Loki down and ask what was going on. Even though he trusted the god, this was something they were all in the thick of, and it wouldn't do any good for him to tire himself out with whatever he was doing.

"Oh you must be the pagan. I've heard about you from Zachariah. He said my brothers must have cut a deal with someone to slip through their hands so often. So what did they trade? How desperate were they?"

Loki seemed to be taken aback by the question and for a second Bobby wondered if the god was going to tell the kid the truth. "They aren't offering me anything kid… some of us like you humans enough to stick our necks out. Can't say the same for the angels though. Besides Castiel here I haven't seen one of them lift even a feather to try and stop Luci from destroying the world. Makes you wonder whose side they're really on." When Adam opened his mouth, Loki held up his hand. "Yeah yeah, I know, they're _angels_ of course they're the right horse to back… but it's not them who are going to live down here when it's all over, It's us. Who do you think cares what happens to Earth? Those who _already_ look down their nose at it, or those who call it home?"

"But… you're a monster, and they're angels…" there was such conflict within the kid. Bobby could see it as plain as day, and he had a feeling Loki could as well.

"Yeah kid, I know… but it works in reverse too. To my people who were slaughtered in the name of their One God, who do you think _they_ believe the monsters were? It's all a matter of perspective kid… and I get it, but how about you take a couple days angel _and_ pagan free to think for a bit? I have a safe house you can use. Take let's say… three days? Think it over and if you still want to say Yes when time's up I won't stop you."

"Hey!" shouted Dean. Loki waved the outburst aside, his eyes locked on Adam who nodded his head, hesitant to trust the pagan but willing to give it a try. With a snap Adam was gone and Loki was standing in the middle of the study with three angry hunters and an angel staring at him in betrayal.

"You guys really have to work on your trust issues," remarked Loki while rolling his eyes. "Do you actually think his three days and ours are going to be the same? I mean come on! How many Tuesdays did you go through, Sammy? Just to give you a heads up that whole time was _one_ day here on Earth. I can slow time down in his own little pocket dimension just as easily. His three days give us three months. Come _on_ have a little faith in the guy who's been dragging your ass out of the fire."

While it took a minute, everyone seemed to relax slowly now that Adam was out of the picture for a bit and secure. "I do not know what you are, but no pagan would be able to manipulate time as you do, not anymore." Once again rolling his eyes, this time at Castiel, Loki placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"I'll have you know that I have enough mojo to do things most don't even think of. I'm not like most pagans, Castiel, and you would do well to remember that. Now, on to better things. I've gained enough people who are willing to fight against Lucifer when the time comes _and_ spoke with Death who is willing to lend his ring when we go after The Devil."

"So, all we need is Pestilence," added Bobby making certain not to dislodge the hand that was still on his shoulder. While he hated to admit it, he had missed his god when the other was away, and though he prayed and gave blood nightly it wasn't the same. "I managed to get some intel that the guy may be up to something nasty. I had a hunch and asked someone who owed me a favor to scope out the medical lab where they're making the immunizations for Swine Flu. What he found was trial versions of Croatoan. He sent me a video that he managed to download from their server."

As Bobby went to his computer to load the video, he was pleased that Loki walked alongside him, even though he felt like a teenage girl for it. Still it was comforting having his god around, no matter what issue Castiel seemed to have with him. So far Loki had yet to steer them wrong. Pulling up the video, Bobby glanced at Loki who watched with a grim expression, his hand once again placed on Bobby's shoulder. Sam was the one to break the silence after the video stopped. "We need to burn the place down. With how scared everyone is of the flu, they will be lining up to get the vaccine."

Bobby nodded, having come to the same conclusion, though he hesitated to add to the conversation. "Problem is if we burn down one they will just make another. Much as I hate to say it we're going to have to wait until either they plan on distributing the vaccine or Pestilence is dealt with. I had my guy place a bug on them. If there are any plans on distributing the virus he'll let me know." Dean cursed but didn't say anything, though Loki tightened his hand for a second before pulling back.

"I'm going to ask Odin if he can see where Pestilence is hiding. He may be able to spot what we're missing at the very least." Bobby nearly whipped around in his chair to see Loki who had a deep frown in his expression, "I can't promise he'll even listen. These days it takes a summit to draw him out of his chambers." Instead of snapping away, Loki leaned down and closed the distance between them, ignoring Dean's groan as their lips pressed together for a moment. "When I come back, we'll talk battle plans for taking out Pestilence. If you need me, pray."

With a snap of his fingers Loki was gone and Bobby was left to deal with a blushing Sam and angry Dean. Castiel for his part seemed indifferent to the affair, though Dean only remained silent for so long. "Dammit Bobby," whatever Dean was about to say was cut off by the older hunter.

"You know I can't tell if it's because he's a man or a god that has you pissed off every time he comes around. I didn't ask for your opinion and would thank you to keep it to yourself."

Dean's eyes widened while he looked at Bobby who was glaring at the boy. "It's not that. I just don't like that you're being forced into it. Dude or chick, I don't judge… and pagan or not, so long as he's on the right track I wouldn't hold it against you… I'm not my dad, Bobby." Seeing how Dean was genuinely hurt Bobby sighed, though it was Sam who explained for him.

"He's not being forced, Dean. Pagans get most of their power from _willing_ sacrifices and with as much mojo as Loki's been throwing around it's pretty obvious he's getting it willingly."

Though he now had a flush on his cheeks, Dean glanced between Sam and Bobby before speaking up. "That true, Bobby?" Nodding his head, Bobby sighed again, running a hand through his hair after taking off his cap.

"Yeah, so if you would keep your belly-aching to yourself…" Bobby let the sentence trail while Dean nodded.

"Okay, I just… okay, Bobby. I may think you can do better than the pagan who seems to be a constant flight risk, but okay." Glancing around the room, Bobby noticed how even Castiel nodded his head ever so slightly in agreement to Dean's statement. Now if only he could get his god to stick around more often he would be set.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings** **: Anal sex**

 ****This has been edited by Queen0fHearts**

 **Chapter 14**

He was going to kill the Winchesters. Screw what his High Priest thought of them. He was going to kill them himself. How long had he been gone, a couple of days? And here they were once again trapped with no way out and somehow decided that _not_ calling for help was the best course of action. After scoping out the place, Loki decided enough was enough and slammed open the doors, surprising those inside. Thankfully those inside were who he had wanted to speak to in the first place. "Can't we all just get along?" he asked, a smirk on his lips while walking toward the group of gods.

"Loki," muttered Odin with a grimace. The thought crossed his mind to send Sam and Dean somewhere safe until he noticed the blood spell surrounding them. He wouldn't be able to send them away so long as Kali had them tied to her. While she might still carry a flame for him, the thought of trying to seduce the blood from her turned his stomach. On to Plan B.

"You know, I've been searching Asgard high and low looking for you, Odin, and here you are at a party without me. Such betrayal. Thankfully I'm in a forgiving mood and instead of being slighted I think everyone should hear what I wanted to track you down for."

Odin looked almost nervous, though Loki didn't let it stop him. Instead, he snapped his fingers and created a chair for himself, propping his feet on the table and leaning back. "You see, me and the boys here have been working to stop the Apocalypse, and you could help us end it… if you can get me a bit of intel."

Odin clasped his hands in front of him on the table, his shoulders pulled back his one eye was staring at Loki. "And what kind of information could I give you to end this senseless fighting between archangels?"

Giving a quick glance to those at the table, Loki was thankful that the boys seemed to be allowing him to lead for the moment. While he could always bust them out of the place, he would have to kill Kali to do so, and ex or not, he didn't want to see any of the gods before him dead. "I need to locate Pestilence. I know a way to lock Lucifer back up so tight only his Father would be able to get him out again… but I need to find the missing horseman to do it."

It wasn't Odin but Kali who spoke, standing from her place beside Balder. "And why would you want to stop this? Two archangels fighting for Earth? Seems like the kind of chaos you would thrive in. What changed?"

Loki glanced at the two humans in the room, before focusing on his ex "Kali, if you gathered everyone here it means that you see the same thing I do. I may be all about tricks and trying to put assholes in their place, but I don't want the world to end. None of us do." Jerking his thumb in Sam and Dean's direction, Loki continued. "These two here can help stop it. They've had Heaven and Hell on their asses since the tall one was in diapers. Our group is small, but if you help us locate the last piece of the puzzle we need, we can finish this before any more of our humans are taken out by those winged dicks."

Balder lifted his hand and gently placed it on Kali's arm, his eyes searching Loki in a way the god had never done before. When Balder saw whatever it was he was looking for, he smiled and nodded his head slightly. "Father, please help Loki find the missing horseman." Odin sighed before closing his one visible eye to connect with his all-seeing gaze. Everyone held their breath for a moment while the god searched for the missing horseman. As he opened his eye Odin locked his gaze with Loki.

"The one you seek is in a retirement home, practicing his diseases on those who won't be missed. He is calling himself Doctor Green." Once he was done speaking, Odin leaned back slightly in his chair. "What do you plan on doing, Loki? I have heard whispers of your visits to the nine realms. What are you hoping to find?"

Loki didn't hesitate before answering, "I need soldiers. Not many but enough with different abilities to throw Lucifer off. I have the means to trap him- or will, once I visit the final horseman… but no way to _shove_ him in the box."

Once again there was silence, though the next one to speak was Ganesh. "Find your army and I will bless it with good fortune. We will all gather our fiercest warriors to follow you into battle."

Kali looked at Ganesh with widened eyes, though Balder smiled and nodded in agreement. "We will all send a soldier to create this army of yours, Loki. They will follow your command." Standing Balder kept his hand on Kali's arm. "I believe this belongs to you," Balder said while tossing Sam and Dean each a vial of blood.

"No!" shouted Kali, rage burning in her eyes however Balder did not back down. "No, this isn't right! I know something about Loki. I know who he truly is, and he is no _trickster_." The words caused Loki to freeze, though he noticed how Odin and Balder both shrugged off the accusation.

"I have broken bread with Loki since Thor was but a wee lad, and I know when he is playing a trick and when he is being sincere. Loki has always been too powerful to be one of us, but what he is doesn't matter if he can stop this war from happening." Odin turned from Kali to Loki, "You are my brother, Loki, regardless of what mask you choose to wear." Standing as well, Odin glanced around the table, "Any attack on Loki is an attack on Asgard. I believe, Kali, that this is what you wanted, wasn't it? For us all to band together to take on The Devil? I will inform Thor of his new mission. Send word, Loki, when you need of us."

"His name isn't-" Kali was cut off as Balder picked up her hand and brought it to his lips placing a soft kiss to the back.

"Kali, my love. We _kno_ w _._ He is blood-brother to my father. We've always known." Kali looked at Balder for a moment before turning her gaze to Loki and glaring. The rest of the gods had begun to leave, and Loki didn't doubt for a second that they were doing as Odin commanded. As a group, they didn't get along, there was more bickering than anything else; but when one issued an order, if nobody protested immediately they agreed. With one final glare, Kali and Balder left in a swirl of fire, leaving Loki and the Winchesters remaining in the hotel.

"Well… that was a barrel of laughs. At least we have something to track down our missing horseman." Loki tried to blow off the comments the others had made but one look at Dean made him realize he wasn't going to get the chance.

"What did she mean by you not being a trickster?" demanded Dean his eyes hard while asking.

"It doesn't matter. I haven't been what they're implying for a long time… if you studied up on me at all you know that I kind of just came out of nowhere. Nobody was ever able to pinpoint what I was, or where I came from. I'm the same guy I was yesterday, Dean. When the time comes I'll reveal my past but not until there's no choice."

"But you think you'll have to?" asked Sam his voice almost comforting, sympathetic.

"Yeah, Death knows who I am and won't give the ring to me unless I do… you're not going to have to wait long, Dean." Loki glanced at the brothers before placing a grin on his face, not wanting the two to see how much it was tearing him up knowing he was at most a few weeks away from having to reveal who he was to the people he considered his new comrades, especially to his High Priest. Bobby was never going to forgive him. "Now you two take care of getting those humans out of the freezer, okay? I'd get out of this place before one of the pagans turns traitor and tattles to Luci about where you guys are."

Not giving either Winchester time to say anything, Loki snapped himself away from the hotel, confident they would be able to handle themselves or at least knew to pray if they couldn't. It was going to be hard working with them now. If they gave any concern to what Castiel had been saying before it would be worse since he confirmed it. Thankfully they still didn't know what he was, although it wouldn't take much to figure it out. It wouldn't be long before they called Bobby to tell him that Loki wasn't what he seemed.

Appearing behind his hunter, Loki watched as Bobby sighed and pulled off his cap to hunch over the papers he had spread out on his desk. The man was near his breaking point. There were dark circles around his eyes, and his body was thinner than when they started this mess. While the dark trails of depression had seemed to loosen, there was still a saddened taint to his soul that Loki wanted to erase. "You know if you're just going to stand there you might as well pull up a chair," remarked Bobby who turned to face him. Loki shook his head, a fond smile on his face while he stepped up beside the hunter and easily placed himself on the desk, not caring about the books and papers he was sitting on.

"Thought I would enjoy the view for a bit. You almost done with your research for the night?" There was a suggestive tint to his voice. As Loki wiggled his eyebrows and was pleased when Bobby laughed. The god placed a hand on either thigh and squeezed for a moment.

"I could be tempted away for the night. What's in it for me?" Loki took one of Bobby's hands and placed it over his clothed length which was hardening in anticipation.

"What would you like as a reward for putting away your books? What would you like tonight, my priest?" If this was going to be one of the last times he had Bobby before the boys told him he wasn't all he was claiming to be, he at least wanted the human to choose how they did this.

"I think…" Bobby trailed off slightly, "I think there's one thing we haven't tried yet and I want to give it a shot. We're going to need a bed though." Blinking in confusion, Loki nodded before transporting them with a snap. Bobby landed on his back while Loki lay beside him.

"Better?" asked the god, shimmying on the bed so he could bring their mouths together. Bobby hummed into the kiss, tugging on Loki until the god was on top of him. When Loki moved to straddle the man, however, Bobby broke the kiss.

"I'm going to need help moving my legs, so you can fit between them," the comment was made like it was an everyday occurrence though it caused Loki to freeze at the implications.

"You want me to… are you sure?" Instead of getting an answer, Bobby glared slightly, huffing before tugging on Loki's shoulders again. Slowly, the god moved into position, maneuvering Bobby's legs to make space before bracing himself above the hunter. They had had sex plenty of times, all of which were fantastic, and every time Loki had Bobby's cock in him, never the other way around. The god understood why. It was a matter of not only trust but embarrassment. Since Bobby couldn't move a major part of his body, he felt vulnerable. With a groan, Loki pressed their clothed erections together while lowering his head and mouthing at the side of Bobby's beard.

"Would feel better without clothes. Think you can vanish those?" asked the hunter, his hands coming to tangle his fingers in Loki's hair. While the god held himself up with one arm, the other snapped to rid them of their clothing. The second their bare dicks touched, both men sucked in a breath, Loki slowly circled his hips, causing little shots of pleasure to crawl up his spine while his mouth was busy sucking and nibbling down Bobby's throat. Bobby wasn't idle. Although he only had limited movement in his legs he was making up for it. His hands seemed to be everywhere: in Loki's hair, on his shoulders, trailing down his arms, everywhere the hunter could reach he was stroking the god's skin or lightly scratching with his blunt nails.

"You're perfect you know that?" whispered Loki against the hunter's mouth, not giving Bobby a chance to respond before claiming his lips in a kiss. It was all teeth and tongue, Bobby gripping the back of his head tightly. With the hand not supporting him, Loki trailed his fingers down Bobby's side, lifting the hunter's leg and placing it around his hip. He used a bit of magic, so it would remain in place while he positioned his hips slightly lower. "If you're sure," whispered Loki once he broke away from Bobby's lips. "Do you want me to prepare you the human way?"

The question was met with a glare that caused a swell of warmth to flow through Loki. It had been a long time since he had someone glare at him like that without a touch of fear in their expression. "Did I say you could stop kissing me? Shut up and fuck me but put those yapping lips of yours to better use." With a laugh, Loki brought their mouths together again, using his magic to prepare Bobby and slick himself. It wasn't as personal, wasn't as intimate, but with his mouth being devoured by the hunter Loki didn't think either of them minded. Still working slowly because he knew it had been a while for the man below him, the god aligned his cock and breached Bobby's tight opening.

As his dick was surrounded by the hunter, Loki had to break the kiss, moaning loudly from the sensation. His hunter felt perfect around him, so tight and hot, made wet by his magic. Inch by careful inch, the god moved, his eyes locked on Bobby to make certain the hunter wasn't in any pain. from the way the man's mouth fell open in a soft gasp, he felt the same as Loki. "Look at me," the request was made as a breathless whisper, and as Loki's eyes locked with Bobby's, the god nearly shook with the emotion he saw in them.

Pressing in the rest of the way, Loki gave the hunter a few moments to grow accustomed to the sensation of being filled. No words were exchanged as Loki began to move, though their eyes never left each other. The god was nearly overwhelmed by the sensations surrounding him, both physical and not. He had been wrong. Even though the preparation was done by magic this was the most intimate he had ever been. It wasn't going to take long, not with how Bobby's body was welcoming him. Loki could feel the start of his orgasm in his loins, how his magic and grace was building inside him.

"Bobby," the hunter tugged him down for another kiss, breaking their eye contact as they both became lost in the feeling. Wedging a hand between their stomachs, Loki wrapped it around the hunter's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. It only took a handful of tugs before the hunter was grunting into his mouth as he came. While Bobby's walls clamped down around him, Loki was barely able to push his magic and grace through his hands instead of letting it release into the open air. With a loud moan, Loki sat up slightly and brought both hands to Bobby's thighs while he pumped his release into the man. Leaning down again, Loki brought his lips to his priest's. Their kiss softer this time, almost tender, while Loki's softened member slipped out of his lover.

With a slight touch of magic, they were both cleaned as the god rolled to his side, pulling Bobby until they were facing each other. Lifting Bobby's leg so it was swung over his hip, Loki trailed his fingers along the flesh with a teasing touch. For a while they lay there, softly touching each other and speaking with their hands instead of their words. Loki was careful to keep his fingers exploring the man's thigh and knee. "Would you stop that?" asked Bobby when Loki's fingertips trailed behind his knee, tickling him slightly. It only took a moment for Bobby to catch on to what he was feeling. When he did, the hunter pulled back and looked at Loki with widened eyes.

"Did you… but…" seeing his lover near speechless, Loki nodded before placing a soft peck to his lips. "I've been working on it for a while, but having you like that? I had to release the energy _somewhere_." Bobby was quick, pinning Loki down on his back and kissing him breathless. Able to support himself for the first time in months, the hunter didn't try to stand. Instead, he knelt on the bed above his god. When he spoke, his lips brushed against Loki's not wanting to fully break away yet.

"Use your mojo to get us both going again. I want you on your hands and knees. Now we can really explore what positions make you scream."

With a laugh Loki nodded, kissing Bobby again before shifting into position and letting his magic flow between them. He could get behind Bobby exploring his new mobility this way and would enjoy every second of it. As the god felt callused hands rubbing along his flank and pulling his cheeks apart he rested his head down on the pillow, arching his back to move into the touch. Yes, he would savor this for as long as he could have it.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes:** **Happy Birthday Osric Chau!**

 **Warnings:** **Anal sex**

 ****This has been edited by Queen0fHearts**

 **Chapter 15**

Finding Pestilence was a lot easier once they had a name and idea of what kind of place to look for. While there were thousands of retirement homes, there were just a few with a Doctor Green attending and only one where he recently started working. Getting his ring was a great deal easier with Loki around than it would have been without him. The second the two Winchesters, Castiel, and Loki made it to the retirement home Pestilence started to use his abilities on them. Thankfully Loki was immune. It shocked the hell out of Pestilence who tried to escape, though he didn't make it far before Loki was chopping off his ring and tossing it to Dean, who was the one in the best shape at the time. Luckily no one needed any healing. Once the ring lost its connection to the horseman, their ailments reversed.

Loki was about to snap everyone to the motel room when Bobby called to tell them his friend noticed movement with the vaccines. They were going to ship them out. As soon as Bobby mentioned the trucks were being loaded, Loki snapped his fingers and transported himself and those he was with to the site. "You know when this is over I am taking a good long vacation on my island. This jumping from hunt to hunt thing is bullshit." Loki's comment made both humans snort slightly, he even noticed a slight smile on Castiel's lips.

"You guys blow this place up, and I'll track down Death. We might be able to have this all over with in time for a _very_ long weekend." Not waiting for an answer, Loki immediately transported several bags of explosives beside them. Laughing, he snapped again to bring the Impala close by in case he wasn't back in time "I'm going to go get the last piece of the puzzle while you boys make this place go boom," Loki was about to leave when he realized this would be the last time he would see them all as a god. He knew what Death wanted, what would be demanded of him to have the horseman's ring, and it was going to cost him this.

"Wait, you mean Death is just going to pass you his ring?" asked Sam.

Loki shook his head, "Nah, he wants something but that's for me to worry about. Now that we have a plan and the means to shove Luci back in the box, it will be fine."

Dean piped in then, glancing between Castiel and Loki, "What could Death possibly want from a pagan?" with a sad smile on his face, Loki shook his head. Stepping back, the god did something he hadn't done in over a thousand years. He spread his wings.

"With a pagan? Nothing. It's about what he wants from an archangel. You were right, Castiel. No pagan has the power I do." As he lifted his wings and flew from the area, Loki heard Castiel whisper his name in almost wonder.

"Gabriel."

Finding Death was simple. While he was still bound by Lucifer, that didn't stop the entity from enjoying his life as much as he could, and thus Gabriel wasn't surprised when he located Death at a pizza joint. Taking his seat beside the man, the archangel made a show of stretching his wings. For a second they looked at each other, Death raising an eyebrow before Gabriel sighed. It took a bit of grace, however in a few moments he was able to practically wash away the magic inside him which was Loki. It hurt. Not physically, he was always Gabriel and thus having the power of a pagan was a lot like putting on a coat of energy, but to know that he would never again be able to be the god he had created hurt.

"I expected this to take longer. Tell me how did you manage to track down my brothers? And what is your plan for The Morningstar?" Death asked before taking a bite of pizza.

Gabriel shrugged, "I asked for help. The boys stumbled upon Famine while on a hunt and finding Pestilence was a matter of asking Odin for aid. We plan on overpowering Luci, having Sammy-boy call him out, and the pagans have offered their warriors for battle to help shove him in the box."

Death sighed before leaning back in his chair slightly, his pizza forgotten on his plate. "I suppose that plan should work. I noticed Michael's other vessel is missing from the playing field. Very well, though I would suggest perhaps thinking about limiting how many soldiers you have. Hopefully, you can force him into his cage without too many pagans this side of the world. It… unbalances things." Without another word, Death took off his ring and pushed it across the table toward Gabriel. "I expect this back once he is locked up again." With those final words Death left the area, vanishing before Gabriel could thank him.

Groaning the archangel ran his fingers through his hair before picking up the ring and making his way to Bobby's house. It was strange being there without the hunter who Gabriel knew to be on his weekly errand run in town. By washing away the side of himself that is pagan he also no longer had a full connection to his High Priest. There was a gaping wound where their bond had been, and while he knew he had no choice Gabriel felt as though he had ripped a part of himself away. Going into Bobby's bedroom, the former god pulled open the bedside drawer and took back his medallion.

Looking at the amulet, Gabriel sighed. There would be no point in Bobby carrying his former symbol. Without his pagan side available to him he couldn't draw power from it even if Bobby still wanted to be his High Priest. The archangel rested his head on the pillow he had claimed as his own. It was going to be hell, trying to get the Winchesters to trust him again, trying to get Bobby to trust him again. Was it even possible for the hunter to forgive him for lying about who and what he was? Gabriel knew how they saw angels; 'dicks with wings' had been thrown about more than once. While he agreed that most of his brothers fit the profile, it was a category he would be thrown into as well.

Feeling a pull on his grace, Gabriel closed his eyes before standing beside the bed, laying the amulet on his pillow along with a single golden feather. He would explain himself to Asgard, would plead for them to still help, and hopefully when it was all over he wouldn't lose what little family he had left.

Bobby didn't know what to think. While he was more than grateful to the god who had healed his legs and helped them find a way to end this mess, he didn't know how he felt about sleeping with an archangel. Unlike the Winchesters, Bobby realized exactly how powerful Gabriel was, how he had put himself and his boys in danger each time he summoned the being. He had known that Loki was powerful, but they were doing everything they could think of to stop two archangels from fighting and here was one who seemed to throw himself into the mix of things. The older hunter didn't miss how Castiel went from not wanting Loki around to searching for the missing archangel.

They had the rings, the missing one appearing next to the amulet and feather Bobby had found on Loki's pillow. He didn't know if the archangel was gone for good or if he would be there when they decided to put their plan into action. Bobby didn't think it was like Loki to bail after making certain they all followed his plan beforehand. Still, there was real worry in the hunter's stomach that this was the last he would see of his god. Picking up the medallion, the hunter sat on his bed, rubbing his thumb on the runes and sigil of Loki.

No matter how much cursing and complaining Dean was doing, Bobby couldn't find it in himself to be angry at the archangel. From the beginning, Bobby had gotten the impression that Loki was hiding something from him, something he wasn't certain he wanted to know at the time. Now he still didn't know if he wanted to know about his god's real identity. Biting his lip, Bobby pressed his thumb against the pointed edge and drew a few drops of blood before smearing it on the engraved surface.

"Loki, I don't know what to think about this angel business, but we're moving in a couple days if you're going to join us. Give me those couple days to let the boys wrap their heads around this whole thing, would ya? But… if you wanted to drop by I wouldn't hate it, even if it's just with me," Bobby paused in his prayer before closing his eyes. "Loki, my god, my healer, and my salvation… this doesn't change things between us, you hear? Take a couple days if you need it, but it's mostly Sam and Dean who need to cool down… I knew you were something different for a while now and it hasn't stopped me from having you stay the night."

Setting the amulet aside, Bobby stroked the single golden feather before placing both tokens beside his bedside table and slipping under the covers. It was going to be a long, restless night.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note** **: OMG it's today! If you don't follow me on Twitter I have been raving about a book that came out this morning! It's named Broken Rules by Michaela Grey. Now while I haven't read the book yet she has been releasing little snippets on her twitter feed and I CAN'T WAIT! This book is the second in a series, and while it can be read as a stand-alone the first book Broken Halo was my all-time favorite adult read. You should totally give it a shot, you can buy it on amazon or what is becoming my favorite online book store Wanna know what makes them AWESOME? If you buy the paperback? You get the eBook FREE. I've been saying that's how it should be since eBooks came out. Give it a shot!**

 **To help here are a couple links where you can pick up Broken Rules:**

 **Dreamspinnerpress:** **books/broken-rules-by-michaela-grey-9757-b**

 **Amazon:** **.ca/Broken-Rules-Michaela-Grey/dp/164080501X/ref=sr_1_6?ie=UTF8 &qid=1532433576&sr=8-6&keywords=broken+rules**

 **Chapters:** **. ?ikwid=broken+rules-+michaela+grey &ikwsec=Home&ikwidx=0**

 **Warnings** **: Angst.**

 ****This has been edited by Queen0fHearts**

 **Chapter 16**

Revealing who he was surprisingly didn't change their plan on how to Lucifer shove back in his box. The only thing that did change was for once it seemed like the boys were willing to believe him when Gabriel mentioned again that while they could bring the Colt, it wouldn't do anything but pinch. Castiel had looked at him like he didn't know if he should be falling to his knees for his missing brother or punch him for leaving in the first place. Gabriel was hopeful for neither; the looks the younger angel would send him of admiration and hope were a bit too much to bare.

Bobby had been the hardest to speak to when he did arrive a couple of days after revealing who he was. While Dean had gone off on a tangent and Sam seemed almost awed by him alongside Castiel, Bobby merely raised an eyebrow before wanting to plan what they would be doing next. Hearing that Gabriel expected Bobby to remain behind didn't go over well. It wasn't until the archangel had pulled the hunter into a kiss, resting his forehead against the other man's, that Bobby stopped to listen. Not for the first time the archangel was glad he came back to the hunters in their separate groups instead of all at once, having waited to seek Bobby out until he was alone.

"Bobby, I need you to still treat me as your god. I'm nowhere as strong as my brothers, and while I had to break my tie to Loki, I might be able to rebuild a part of it with _you_. While I could wipe the floor with Castiel, this isn't a fight I can win. Lucifer is far more powerful and driven than I am. He's had nothing but time to perfect his strategies and grow his power, and he can call upon the souls from Hell to give him a boost." Pausing, Gabriel relished how Bobby wrapped his arms around him, holding their bodies close together. "I can't win against him, and Death made me promise to limit who is there… I won't have an army to help me, but you can."

"How can I help you?" asked the hunter, a hint of need in his voice.

"You pray, just like you have been doing. I may be Gabriel but hopefully, I can still call upon fresh pagan power and use it to boost my own." Running his hand to the back of Bobby's head, Gabriel dislodged the cap while pulling his hunter into a kiss. Hopefully, he wouldn't need their small connection to save himself. He had already drawn enough power from the man.

Now standing in the middle of an old cemetery, Gabriel looked at those he was putting his life on the line for. Castiel was holding his angel blade, his shoulders tense but ready to fly into battle. Dean held the Colt in his hand. Though it wouldn't do much against Lucifer, it would kill any demons who accompanied him. That was why the hunter also had a large bag over his shoulder full of shotguns loaded with rock salt rounds. Sam was the one Gabriel had eyes for. The taller hunter was breathing in deeply and trying to center himself before they began the battle. While he had thought about asking his pagan family to help, Gabriel had eventually decided against it. Although Odin knew of what he truly was, the god had never brought his heritage into the light. The last thing he wanted was for Thor to hold this over his head. Maybe if he survived the fight he would tell those inside Asgard.

"Remember Sam, whatever you do don't say 'Yes' to anything. I have a few safety nets in place. Even if he gets one of us I can undo anything he does. I've been cleaning up my brother's messes for eons. This is no different."

Sam nodded at Gabriel before looking up at the sky and speaking directly to Lucifer, his hands fisted at his sides. Gabriel used the split second he had to move closer to Castiel, wrapping the young angel in his grace and using what he could to hide from the other archangel. Without a vessel, Michael would be unable to come to the show meaning they only had one archangel to worry about. Gabriel could feel it the second Lucifer responded to Sam's call. The blond decaying figure was hard to miss, and the former trickster couldn't help but notice the formerly pure grace had its new tarnished glow.

Lucifer was still beautiful in his true form. The parts of grace that Gabriel could see leaking from his vessel were breathtaking, truly showing The Morningstar; however, his beauty was not as it once was. Instead of reflecting purity and light Lucifer now had a dangerous look about him, one that struck Gabriel through the heart. Still, he pressed his true form close to Castiel until the younger angel moved. Sam was quick, easily tossing the combined rings to the ground and chanting the spell to open the cage. Lucifer for all his bravado paled at the sight of his former prison.

For thousands of years, he had been locked in that cage. Gabriel was half surprised his brother wasn't running for the hills at the sight. "What is this? Do you really think you can lock me up again? You and what army? I see no Michael here to kill me, and only you three to attempt to take on an archangel. We'll talk about your insolence later, Sammy. I'm certain we'll have time we become one." While Lucifer spoke, Castiel moved forward with his sword in hand, but Lucifer didn't seem concerned. Instead, he snapped his fingers.

Gabriel sensed what his brother was trying to do and blocked it with his grace. Though it caused Lucifer to pause for a second, he was quick to bring out his own blade to deflect Castiel's. They met blow for blow, Gabriel using his grace to aid Castiel whenever he could. The sound of a gunshot rang through the clearing, Dean having taken the chance and shot Lucifer with The Colt. It didn't hurt Lucifer, not really, but it did cause enough of a shock for Castiel to stab the archangel with his blade and push him toward the portal. In the last second, Lucifer reached out, dropping his blade in the process, but managed to grab the bottom of Castiel's trench coat.

Castiel began to fall into the pit, and Gabriel watched for a second as Sam reached out and clasped the angel's hand in his own. Lucifer tried to pull Castiel down with him. They were going to all fall in if he didn't act. Closing his eyes for a second, Gabriel revealed his previously hidden form and stepped toward the portal where Dean was now holding onto Sam as not to lose his brother. Turning to the humans, Gabriel smiled slightly, "You boys tell that priest of mine to keep his ass out of the fire, yeah?"

Without waiting for a response, Gabriel grinned down at his shocked older brother. "Luci, I'm home!" diving in the portal, Gabriel sliced through the coat Castiel was wearing which made Lucifer fall into the pit at the last moment, he reached up and grabbed Gabriel, dragging him down. Once they were deep enough inside the portal he didn't have to worry about Lucifer making his way out, Gabriel looked up and watched as the portal closed, locking them inside. Though he didn't expect a response, Gabriel sent a silent prayer to their Father asking Him to look out for his gruff hunter.

Castiel was floored while watching the portal close with his two older brothers inside. This wasn't the plan. While they had known it could have gone wrong, the angel had believed with Gabriel on their side that things would turn out okay, that they could beat The Devil without losing anyone. He had been wrong. "Gabriel," the name passed his lips in a whisper. As the portal closed the horsemen's rings lay almost innocently on the ground, no longer of use. Castiel would later thank Sam for separating the rings and giving two to his brother. Right then all Castiel could do was stare at where his own brother had fallen.

They hadn't been overly close. Castiel knew he had been harsh with Gabriel while believing him to be Loki, but he had hoped he could make up for his slight. Gabriel had been laughter and love and warmth. He had been his only connection to a home now lost to him, and to have that ripped away tore at the young angel and caused his remaining grace to ache. "Come on, Cas. We should get out of here… we need to go to Bobby's… someone has to… someone has to tell him what happened." Glancing up at Dean who was gazing down at him with worry, Castiel nodded before allowing Dean to help him to his feet where he had been kneeling on the ground.

They had a long drive ahead of them filled with tense silence while trying to figure out how to tell Bobby his lover was gone.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** **Well here's the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story! I'm posting today as a kind of celebration of finishing Round 1 of editing my original book. I plan on at least 4 rounds of editing before I try to find an agent. One step closer to becoming a published author #LifeGoals. Wish me luck!**

 **Warnings** **: Anal sex, Bonding.**

 ****This has been edited by Queen0fHearts**

 **Epilogue**

Going to Bobby's wasn't something that typically caused a somber mood, still, Sam couldn't help the way they all remained silent on the matter. He had called ahead, letting Bobby know it was done, that the Devil was back in his cage, but didn't remain on the line long enough to explain who was lost. It had been cowardly, but the last time they had seen Bobby the man had seemed so damn happy to have Loki in his life. Dean parked the Impala beside Bobby's house, making Sam sigh heavily before getting out of the car. He was soon shadowed by Dean and Cas, the three of them making their way to the door.

Knocking, Sam braced himself to break the news to Bobby. This was going to break something in the older hunter. When Bobby answered the door, for a moment Sam forgot why he was there. The older hunter was disheveled, to say the least. His hair was sticking up, his flannel shirt opened, and Sam saw the slight sheen of sweat on the man's brow. "Bobby are you alright?" asked Sam before he could register the words coming out of his mouth. Bobby grunted, stepping back to allow them inside his home.

Glancing around, there wasn't anything different inside, nothing to indicate that Bobby had been up to something before answering the door, it looked the same as when they left. "Well, you idjits just going to stand there or are you going to tell me what happened? I'm guessing from Sam's brief phone call that you guys managed to shove The Devil back into his box." Bobby walked while he spoke, and Sam couldn't help but be thankful that Gabriel had healed the man's legs before they left. It had been a shock at first, watching Bobby walk around after seeing him for so many months confined to his chair, but it made Sam so thankful to the archangel.

"Bobby… there's something you should know…" Dean spoke up, his voice hesitant while he looked at their honorary father. Dean cast Sam a look which let the taller hunter know it was his turn to speak; Sam always ended up breaking the unwelcome news, having a bit of a softer touch than his brother. It was Castiel who spoke first, surprising Sam. He knew the relationship between Castiel and Bobby had been strained since the angel had been unable to heal the older hunter.

"My brother… Gabriel has fallen. It's my fault. Lucifer had a hold of me and was about to drag me into the cage with him when Gabriel… he saved me and in doing so is now trapped forever with The Morningstar."

Castiel sounded just as broken as Sam felt. He knew what it was like to have a brother sacrifice himself for you. It had nearly killed Sam when Dean had given up his soul to save him, and Sam could just imagine that Castiel was feeling the same. Reaching out, Sam placed his hand on Castiel's arm, letting the touch ground the angel before turning to Bobby. "I'm sorry, Bobby," began Sam. "We didn't have a chance to save him. He threw himself at Lucifer to bring him down into the Pit and save Cas… I'm so sorry."

Instead of reacting with anger or denial, Bobby threw his head back and laughed. Sam chanced a glance at Dean who looked back at him with the same amount of worry. "Bobby?" asked Dean, his voice hesitant as if wondering if Bobby had finally reached his breaking point. It wasn't the older hunter who answered but a voice from the direction of the living room.

"Good to know you boys actually give a damn, but I'm not exactly dead."

Sam whipped his head around so quickly he felt a slick crack, but he barely noticed as he looked at the figure in front of them. Gabriel looked slightly different. His skin was nearly glowing, his eyes pulsing with power while he observed those in the room. Instead of the jeans and shirt he had worn to battle, Gabriel was dressed in what looked like a silk toga, the collar made of what appeared to be strung gold. His feet were bare, which Sam wondered why he even noticed the detail until he saw how Gabriel was looking at Bobby. Without missing a beat, Bobby turned toward the archangel, his posture and eyes softening upon seeing the being.

"Dude, you faked your death? And you didn't think to tell us that you were shacking up here instead of roasting down in the Pit?" Dean was pissed. Sam could tell his brother was barely keeping himself from saying anything more insulting though Castiel spoke up before Gabriel could.

"Gabriel?" there was such hesitation in his voice, and Sam was once again reminded of when he lost Dean. Shaking his head, Gabriel reached out and Bobby easily stepped toward him. "Sorry Cassie, right now I'm more Loki than Gabriel. Pulled a Hail Mary and was able to pump enough grace through my barely settled connection with my High Priest to keep me alive… most of my grace is dancing with Luci right now. It's slow going, but the more power I can get through Loki the more grace I can take on until I'm back to being Gabriel again."

It was slightly confusing, but Sam understood the bases of what was needed. "I can help," he offered without pause. Bobby sputtered slightly, his cheeks reddening.

"Like hell you are!" exclaimed the older hunter, which caused Sam to flinch back slightly. Loki laughed, reaching the short distance and placing his hand on Bobby's arm while looking at Sam.

"I don't think that's necessary. Bobby here is more than capable of giving me what I need. Now, how about you boys give us some time to build my power back up? You three can stay here but I'm taking my High Priest to one of my safe houses for let's say… two weeks?"

Sam was surprised Bobby didn't protest but instead added to Loki's plan. "You three know where everything's at. Just try not to burn my house down before we get back. If you need me I have my cell, but I get the feeling it's gonna be long distance."

Gabriel smirked while Bobby spoke, and Sam could see the god gathering his power. " _Very_ long distance. Asgard might not get the best cell reception. Bye, boys!"

Without even a snap Loki was gone, taking Bobby with him. Looking back at his brother, Sam shrugged before Dean went to the fridge and pulled out three beers. It was going to be a long two weeks, but for now, at least they could relax and take a small vacation. They've earned it.

Bobby wasn't surprised to find himself on a large bed when they landed. While he couldn't blame the boys for wanting to see him after it was all said and done, they had interrupted his time with his god. Once again on his back with Loki straddling him, Bobby placed a hand high on each thigh which was once again bare, their naked skin causing the most wonderful sensations. "You know," began Loki, and for the first time, the hunter could see the golden magic of his pagan and the blue of his archangel swirling in the eyes above him. "When we first did this, do you remember how I mentioned how easy it would be to bind you to me as more than my High Priest?"

Nodding his head, Bobby reached around to cup the soft cheeks of his god's ass, pulling him down harshly while thrusting up. The slide of his cock between those globes caused the hunter to moan. Loki rocked back, and Bobby felt the wash of magic before his god reached down and positioned his cock, slowly sinking himself on the hunter's length. Like every other time they were together, Bobby felt his mind become a mess while Loki slowly started to move. "I… do you want me to?" gasped the blond. It took a minute for the hunter to understand what Loki was asking him. When he did, the man grinned. Hooking his arms around his god, Bobby sat up and continued to pull and tug Loki how he wanted him until the god was the one on his back.

"You sayin' you want us what? Bonded?"

While talking, Bobby braced himself on his forearms before thrusting his cock inside Loki who was moaning along with his own grunts. "Yes… fuck yes, grace… right there! Grace and pagan… bound to a human soul, would be forever… fuck!"

Latching his mouth on Loki's neck, Bobby lifted the god's leg over his shoulder and leaned back to get better leverage. "Fuck, do it… bond us."

There was no fancy words or blood needed. Bobby felt it the second Loki bonded them together, a rush of power flowing through his body while they both found their release. The hunter closed his eyes, having learned a while back that exploding grace could be harmful and allowed himself to sink into the pleasure of grace flowing through him. He must have passed out because when he came to Gabriel was laying on his chest, rubbing a hand on his skin and there was the soft hum of power surrounding them.

"I take it, it worked?" asked the hunter, his voice scratchy which was soon soothed by his partner.

"Yeah," answered the archangel, and Bobby could tell the difference in his soul. This was Gabriel once again, though there were slight traces of the pagan magic. Whatever the bonding did to the creature, he was more archangel than pagan now. Bobby didn't question how he could sense the change in his lover, and instead, he ran his hand down the other's side until he was splaying his fingers on the other's hip.

"Good. Now get your mojo working. I haven't been able to catch more than a couple nights with you for months… I'm hardly done with you yet."

The resounding laugh was enough of an answer, one Bobby wanted to hear for the rest of time. If he played his cards right, he just might.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


End file.
